Our Love In Flames
by KaylaRann
Summary: What would life have been like for Tris and Four if Dauntless and Erudite never attacked Abnegation, a continuation from Chapter 32 of Divergent. The initiates choose jobs, they move into there new apartments, love blossoms, life is almost normal... almost. There will be lemons ;) Sex. Parties. Pregnancy Scares. Pets? :O
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Erudite and Dauntless never attacked Abnegation? This is what could have happened if they stayed in Dauntless and the world didn't turn to ruin. Once Tris gets over her fear, which she will do quite quickly, there's going to be a lot of sexy fun. **

****This is my first Divergent fanfiction, **I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think, and yes, it will get dirty ;)**

**Most of the plot and ****charterers belong to the brilliant Veronica Roth :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was the night after the ceremony, we had all been ranked. I never imagined I'd be ranked number one, but I definitely wasn't complaining. After very publicly kissing Tobias in front of the entire faction everybody started leaving to celebrate, Dauntless style, with a lot of alcohol. Tobias was called over by his best friend Zeke, he told me he'd come meet with me a little later on.

I didn't make it two steps out of the chaos of congratulations before I was yanked aside by Christina.  
"What the hell?" She asks, shock and confusion plastered on her face. Will is standing beside her with much the same expression. I'm going to have to assume this is in relation to my kissing Tobias, after all, neither of my best friends knew anything about him and myself.  
"Well.." I try to find words to explain, but I don't know where to start. They just stare at me. "He's pretty hot." Is all I get out. They both burst into laughter.  
After Christina calms down she asks, "Well, he didn't seem shocked by that. Is there something going on with you guys?" It didn't occur to me that it could seem like that came out of no where.

"Oh, it's been kind of going on for a little while, that wasn't the first time we..." I start to explain but Christina cuts me off.  
"You're doing the instructor?!" She shouts, much louder than appropriate when there are so many people around us. Quite a few heads do turn in my direction, particularly the other initiates. Anyone who hadn't seen me kiss Tobias sure knew now that something was there now.  
"No!" I reply in a whispered scream. I shush her, holding a finger to my lips.  
"Is that why you did so well?" Will asks. I'm a little offended by that. Come to think of it though, if Tobias hadn't taken me through the fear landscape and showed me how to not show the world that I am divergent, i'd probably be dead right now. I guess he did help a little, and being divergent certainly played a role as well, although I believe it was mainly just me. I'd like to see it that way atleast.  
"No." I reply, slightly scowling at Will.  
"I guess there wasn't really much he could do to help you was there." He ponders, more so just to himself.  
"Back to the important issues at hand... you and Four?" Christina asks. I'm not really sure that's a proper question. Four and I what? Am I 'doing the instructor' as she so eloquently put it, no. Are Four and I an item? I'm not really sure. I guess so, I've never been someones girlfriend before. Is that what he see's me as, his girlfriend?  
"I'm not really sure what's going on, but yes, there's something." Is what I manage to make sense of the situation as.  
"That's, well, a surprise." Will admits, a smile grows on his face. I can tell neither him or Christina mind.  
We kind of laugh the whole thing off, I think they can tell I'm not only a little uncomfortable talking about it, but also a little confused and don't really have all the gossip Christina is seeking. We do take a moment to celebrate the fact the Molly and Drew are gone. I wouldn't wish factionlessness onto anyone, but I'm definitely not upset about it.

I walk back to the dorm with Christina and Will. Out of all the transfer initiates the three of us and Peter are the only ones left here. Peter is already in the Dormitory when we get there.  
"So, that's how you got ranked first. Fucked your way to the top? Slut." Peter insults, scowling at me. I'm very taken aback by that. I have never been sworn at like that, I have never felt so offended in my life actually.  
"You don't talk to her like that you asshole." Christina defends. I think it will just be better to ignore him. I'm not in the mood for a fight or even an argument. We should be celebrating. I could always see if Tobias would help put him is his place a little later on.  
"Let's just celebrate." I suggest. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a dress that Christina got me, that I never wore. I was too shy and self conscious to wear it before. Now, I have confidence I never thought it would be possible for me to have. Maybe that's why I'm able to ignore the vulgar insult that just came out of Peter's crude lips. The dress is tighter than anything I've ever worn. It hugs my figure until my knees. Its pure black, with an underlay and over the top beautiful, intricate black lace. The lace comes up to my neck then down just past my elbows and swooping half way down my back. It's beautiful, and the most bold thing I have ever worn. I think Tobias will like it. Christina turns to look at me after I have it on, her jaw drops as she looks me up and down.  
"I never thought you would go anywhere near that dress." She says stunned. "You look beautiful in that."

The cuts and bruises from stage one and all healed, i've gained some curve and after Christina puts some black eyeliner and red lip stick on me she faces me to the bathroom in the girls bathroom. I stare at my reflection for a long time, I feel beautiful. I have never felt beautiful before.

Christina lends me some shoes, that suit the dress much better than my boots, and gets dolled up in her own beautiful dress.  
"How should we celebrate?" I ask as we walk out of the dormitory, Will can't keep his eyes off Christina. I've never known us to look so, feminine, so attractive.  
"How would you guys feel about matching tattoo's?" Christina asks. "I mean, if it weren't for you two, I don't know if I could have gotten though initiation." She smiles fondly at Will then myself. To think about it, it's true. Will and Christina have been there for me the whole time. From meeting them on the train after the choosing ceremony, everything we've been though, up until now.  
"I love that idea." I agree. I would never want Christina or Will out of my life, a constant reminder of our friendship is something I encourage warm heartedly.  
"What would we get?" Will asked. Christina seems to ponder.  
"Well, we all already have the Dauntless symbol." She wanders aloud. Which is true, mine on my shoulder, Christina's on the inside of her wrist and Will's on his shoulder blade. "Maybe..." She trails off. It'd hard to think of something that signifies the three of us. It's not that there is nothing, there's so many. We could have something to represent initiation training, fists, guns, knives, needles? I don't like any of those. Maybe a train, we have many memories on trains. What truly represents us?  
"Maybe our rankings?" Will suggests. Christina and I look at him. "One, six, seven." He clarifies.  
"I like it." Christina agree's. These numbers have a big meaning to us, these numbers show our skill, they represent achievement, they are the reason we are all standing together right now.  
"Yes." I concur simply.

Tori creates a beautiful intricate design, an accumulation of the numbers 1, 6 and 7, wrapped in flames. We decide to have then completely matching and all get them on the inside of our left wrist. The flames wrap around or wrist, almost meeting at the other side.

We leave the tattoo parlour each admiring our new ink, when we run into Uriah and his fellow initiate group.  
"Congratulations again, Tris." He says.  
"You too." I reply. He had ranked second, he shows no signs that he is unhappy about that.  
"Did you hear about the dormitory?" He asked.  
"No?" I'm confused, we had heard nothing.  
"The four of you are coming into our dorm and they're packing up yours." He informs us. "They can't just have an empty room sitting there with no use. And we'll be finding out permanent homes tomorrow after we select our jobs." He perks up at the idea of his new job. Ranking so high will grant him almost whatever he wants.

Christina, Will and I returned to the dorm to find Peter's bunk cleaned out and him gone. It's good, i'm not in the mood to see him. Although it probably means he's in the Dauntless-born's dormitory and that thought both disgraces me and terrifies me. I do not want to be in a room with Peter anymore. I just don't.

"So, all the times you disappeared at night, were you sneaking out to see Four?" Christina asks as we gather all our things to move. I think about that. I wasn't sneaking out any of those times per say, I don't want to recall the reasons I was there though, they were not good ones. Al... I just can't think about it.  
"Yes." I reply simply, to keep from having to explain.  
"I just can't believe it... He's... He's..." She is cut off from someone entering the room.  
"Choose your words wisely, Christina. I was just starting to warm up to you." Standing in the door way, leaning on the frame with his hands in his pockets is Tobias with a lop sided grin on his face. Maybe he's just trying to be kind because she's my friend. It hits me then. Christina snaps her head to him, she looks a little afraid.  
"I'm not your instructor anymore, you know. You don't have to be afraid of me." He admits. I smile at that. He's not our instructor anymore, he can just be our friend, my boyfriend? We can discuss that later I guess. I chuckle quietly, Christina glares at me.  
"I'm not affair, she straightens. Just startled me." She plays off. Tobias rolls his eyes and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses his lips to mine.  
"That's still weird." Christina admits. I don't really hear her, I don't really care. It's hard to concentrate of anything when Tobias is this close to me.  
"So, your moving into the other dorm?" He asks.  
"Apparently." My face falls slightly thinking about Peter, Peter and Edward. It's terrified me every night I've had to sleep anywhere in his general vicinity.  
"I'm not sure how I feel about you being in there with Peter." He admits.  
"Tell me about it." Will agrees, looking at Christina with concern on his face. A thinking expression grows on Tobias' face.  
"There's an apartment only a few doors down from mine that I know is empty. I don't think anyone would mind if you guys were to leave the dorms early. Especially with Peter around. Grab your things and follow me." He says, turning to me, "You too." Planting a kiss on my forehead and picking up the large bag I had packed.

We follow Tobias up to his apartment but at the start of the hall, like he said a few doors down. He opens the door, pulling a key out of the back and hands it to Will.  
"You guys can move again tomorrow, just to get away from Peter." He says, gesturing to the bare room. It's laid out much like Tobias', but with nothing personal, only the necessities, furniture and bedding.  
"Thank you." Will says, smiling with gratitude. Christina adds a "Thanks" and they go into the room. It's was so kind of Tobias to help them like that.

When we get to Tobias' apartment he drops my bag by the dresser and turns to me.  
"It's not like you've never stayed here before." He says with a smile.  
"I'm definitely okay with it." I say, smiling back at him.  
"Have I told you yet how incredibly beautiful you look." He asks, eyeing me. I just smile and I pull him into a kiss. It's just something I can't stop myself from doing. Once I was afraid of any kind of human contact, I feel empty now when I'm not touching him. When his lips touch to mine it's like a volt of energy, like a burst of life surging through me. There's a knock at the door.  
"Four, did you want to..." Zeke says poking his head in, I instinctively push Tobias away. Zeke looks at me, then to Tobias then back to me and smiles. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He said. Closing the door. Tobias chuckles and walks over to the door grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

When we get into the hall Zeke is walking away. Tobias calls out to him and he turns as we catch up.  
"You were saying?" Tobias asks. Zeke laughs.  
"Wanted to know if you were coming to see the newbie's with me." He smiles at me. "But you beat me too it." I remember than that Uriah is his brother.  
"What would we usually be doing?" I asked. They bother looked at me.  
"Celebrating." They say in unison.

We stopped by Christina and Will's new temporary apartment and get them as we head down to the Dauntless born ex-initiate dormitory. When we get there all the other ex-initiates are laughing together and have already started celebrating obviously. Peter is just sitting silently to the side.  
"Hey guys!" Uriah exclaims as he jumps up and comes over to us. There seems to be a slight slur to his voice and he stumbles a little.  
"Little brother, you shouldn't be drinking." Zeke scolds him. Uriah's face drops.  
"We're celebrating!" He whines like an upset child. Zeke laughs, claps him on the back and toasts him with his own drink.  
"Lets go to the Pit. It's alive!" Suggests one of the Dauntless-born's that I don't know the name of.  
"Sounds like a plan." Tobias agree's. We enter the Pit the crowd sees us ex-initiates and there's a roaring cheer. I'm as so glad I got to stay, I can see myself being very happy spending the rest of my life here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It is the first time I excessively consume alcohol. I get drunk. The alcohol is a rather unpleasant bitter taste, but after a while I barely notice. There is heavy music echoing through the Pit. Everyone is dancing, drinking, cheering, laughing, celebrating their new Dauntless members. I sway around drunkenly to the music, laughing at the jokes and holding on the Tobias for fear of falling over.  
"I think that gone straight to your head." Tobias says as he turns to face me, after catching me as a almost fell down, tripping on my own feet. I laugh.  
"I ti-ink so." I hiccup, he chuckles at me.  
"I'm going to put her to bed." He tells Christina. She thanks him again for finding a room for her and Will. He tells Zeke we're going and asks him to keep an eye on 'them' meaning the other initiates.

It's weird being drunk. Everything sways, I feel strange, but not in a bad way. It's hard to describe, fuzzy? Tobias helps me as we stumble up to his apartment. I find his stubble very funny for some reason, I laugh at it and he laughs at me.

We reach his room and he lets me go momentarily to close the door. I turn to look at his bed, It has never looked so bouncy. I ran at it jumping just before I get to hit, spinning and landing on it on my back. I land on it and bounce high. I laugh joyfully. I like being drunk.  
"Careful, Tris." Tobias says chuckling.

Tobias lets me bounce around for a little bit, then forces me to have a shower. He runs the water and leaves for me to shower, guaranteeing that he'll be just outside if I need him. I undress and get into his large white tiled shower. The water feels amazing on my clammy skin. I use his soap that smells like sandalwood and musk, lathering my body in bubbles. After I'm clean I step out of the shower, it'd seems to have cleared my head, but the alcohol is still taking affect. I just have time to wrap a towel around me before slipping on the wet floor a falling to the ground, catching myself, stopping any injuries, I just lay on the floor and laugh at my clumsiness. There's a loud knock on the door Tobias calls "Tris, are you okay?" His voice is thick with concern. I just continue to laugh, the door creaks open.  
"Can I come in?" he asks, through the barely opened door.  
"If you want to." I say between laughs. "I could use some help getting up." I admit. He opens the door and step in, he immediately find me on the floor smiling up at him. He smiles back an chuckles.  
"How'd you get down there?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. An innocent look appears of my face as I shrug. He chuckles again and reaches down to help me up. He grabs one of my hands as my other grips my towel, keeping it closed and myself covered.

Tobias tells me to borrow whatever I want to sleep in and goes to have a shower himself. I open his draws, and unsurprisingly, everything is black. I choose one of his tshirts and put it on. I was going to find some shorts, but they'd all be too big, they would just fall down. Tobias is much bigger than me, his shirt reaches halfway down my thighs. I decide that his shirt and underwear will do just fine and crawl into his bed. It's so comfortable and warm I fall instantly to sleep.

I wake the next morning too a head splitting ache, it feels like something is hammering my brain. I'm wrapped in Tobias' arms. We are in his bed, in his apartment. I feel slightly disorientated; I don't recall going to sleep last night. It'd hard to think with the pounding pain in my head, last night the rankings were announced. There was a celebration. There was alcohol, oh, alcohol. I've heard that after you consume excessive amounts of alcohol you wake with a headache and feel ill, there's a name for it I don't quite recall.  
"Good morning." Tobias greet sluggishly, voice thick from sleep.  
"Not the best." I respond, raising my hand to my temple. He smile as a nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.  
"You have a hangover?" He asks. Hangover, that's what people call it. It is very unpleasant.  
"Yes." I respond and groan. Next time I think about drinking, I just have to remember how I feel right now, I really do not like this.  
"That's not good. We should probably get out of bed." He suggests.  
"I don't want to." I dispute. I don't want to move, I don't want to leave his arms, I don't want to lose his warmth, I just don't want to move at all, it will make my head hurt more.  
"Neither do I. Today is the day you'll choose your job with Dauntless though, which is very important. That begins at noon, and it's eleven." He explains. Woah, eleven? I haven't slept in this late in... I don't think I have every slept in this late. We should defiantly get out of bed. I groan as I roll to the edge of the bed. I through my legs over the edge and brace myself as I sit up slowly. I hang my head as a fresh wave of pain courses through my head.  
"I like that look." Tobias says looking down at me. He's walked around the bed to my side, he looking down at me. I remember then that I am only wearing his t-shirt. I have never been this exposed in front of him before. It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it might. I am covered up in the important places. In fact I'm the direct opposite of him, only wearing his t-shirt and he is wearing only a pair of thin cotton pants that are slightly too long, dragging on the floor. I can see the band from his underwear pop over the top. He is shirtless, the hard planes of his chest bare, the Dauntless flames creeping forward.  
"I like yours." I never thought I would admit I enjoyed seeing Tobias in a lack of clothing. I love watching the ways his skins pulls over his muscles, very clearly outlining the six distinct muscles in his abdomen, the 'v' shape that practically points to... a part of him I really should not be thinking about. His body makes my flustered in a way I have never felt before. It terrifies me that my mind in contemplating the other parts of his body I'm yet to know.

After getting dressed back into my own clothes in the bathroom, brushing my hair and washing my face to remove the smudged eyeliner, Tobias and I walk - hand in hand – too the pit where almost the entire faction had gathered. I spot Christina and Will and guide Tobias over to them. Before I can say a word Max's voice booms.  
"Today, our newest members will be choosing their career path here at Dauntless. Their rankings will determine their choices. A list of jobs has been written on the board, we will proceed by rank, when you are called please come forward to the board and make your decision. First, out highest ranked, Tris." Max looks to me as someone pulls a sheet away from the board four options a written with ten corresponding spots for names. It also shows how many points you get allocated a month in doing a certain job, this is the currency of the Dauntless faction. It reads,

Dauntless Leadership (50 points)

City security (45 points)

Control Room (45 points)

Weapons manufacture (40 points)

Perimeter guard (40 points)

Factionless monitor (35 points)

I had been thinking yesterday that I wanted to become part of the Dauntless leadership, to be the one who represents Dauntless among the faction meetings, to be able to communicate with other factions. Possibly interact with my family, my father is in Abnegation leadership, maybe I could see them again. Would my father even want to see me after I abandoned them? He didn't come on visiting day, maybe is was just too soon for him. Everyone is looking at me now, I have to make a choice. I don't know if I choose Dauntless leadership if they'll let me choose how i'm involved in it. There only one spot because one of the elder Dauntless leaders past away a few months ago. We all know you don't grow old in Dauntless. I walk up to the board and grab hold of the chalk. I raise my arm, and print Tris beside 'Duauntless leadership', a loud cheer roars from the crowd. I can only hope now that they will allow me to choose what branch of leadership I would like to be involved in.

The rest of the new members choose their jobs, Uriah chose after me, he chose 'Control room', which doesn't surprise me seeing as thought that is where his brother, Zeke, works. Will and Christina both choose perimeter guards. It's not the most desirable job but for both of them it was that or Fanctionless monitoring. To stand around all day with guns pointed at the Fanctionless hoping they don't try and kill each other or break any rules.

After we had all chosen our future, the crowd cleared out and went back to their daily activities. Max and Eric also leave, Lauren and Tobias are for what seems for the final time, our instructors.  
"Okay," Tobias says, stepping forward and dropping my hand. "There are three options for housing here at Dauntless, two for transfers. You can choose to live again with your families if you are Dauntless born, this option is free of charge and obviously if you are a transfer you don't have that option. Otherwise there are shared rooms that can live up to ten comfortably, much like your initiate dorms, these will cost you two points a month or personal apartment for one a two people, these are five points a month." I had never thought about this, was I going to get my own place or was I just going to move in with Tobias. I shouldn't just make the assumption that he'd want me too, maybe he dosn't. I guess I'll just wait and talk to him about that later.  
"If you chose to live with your families, all you have to do is go to the record office and tell them. You can always change your mind in the future." Lauren instructs. Two of the Dauntless born initiates leave, obviously choosing to stay with their family. "If you are interested in sharing come with me, if you would like personal apartments, go with Four." She continues, she turns and heads for the dormitories. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and the one remaining Dauntless born I don't know the name of leave with her. It seems ironic that it is only the transfers remaining, Christina, Will, Myself and Peter.  
"Okay, come on." Tobias says and heads in the general direction of his apartment. "Did you guys want to stay together in the one I found for you last night?" Tobias asks Christina and Will. They don't even pause, they've obviously though about this.  
"Yes." They answer in unison, smiling at each other.  
"Well, that's easy. I'll have to take you guys all to fill out forms, so just tag along while we find somewhere for Peter." Tobias answers. We stop walking at the beginning of a hallway.  
"Pick one." Tobias instructs Peter. "Any one with a Red marker on the handle." Peter walks off down the hallway, opening doors, stepping in for a moment and moving on. Tobias grabs my arm and pull me aside away from Christina and Will, just out of earshot for them.  
"What would you like to do?" He asks me. I just stare up at him. I don't want my own apartment, I have a feeling I would just spend all my time in his apartment anyway. "I guess this is supposed to be a little more formal, but did you want to live with me?" He smiles as he asks me. He seems to like the idea. I don't think he's asking me because he thinks that what I want, I think he really does want me to live with him.  
"Yes." I say reaching up to kiss him.  
"139." Peter says, coming back up to us. Tobias breaks the kiss and smiles at me.

We all go to the record office where the other initiates have already arrived. They are scattered around the room filling out forms. It's a small room with one black desk topped with a single computer, several filling cabinets line the wall behind the woman sitting at the desk, she is short and curvy with long black wavy hair and a singular silver ring in her left nostril. We all finish filling out our forms, Tobias adding his apartment as my address. I love the idea of living with him, never having to sleep alone again without his arms wrapped around me.

"Got your own place, Tris?" Uriah asks, coming up to me as we begin to leave the record office. Tobias come up on my other side wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"She's staying with me actually." Tobias says, almost proudly. Uriah's eyes widen.  
"Really?" He asks. He smiles. "Awesome." He says simply. I would certainly count Uriah as a friend. He's very funny, kind and positive.  
"Four has a roommate." A voice comes from behind us, startling me. "Well, I'll be." It's Zeke. We turn and he has a big smile on his face.  
"What would you like, Zeke?" Tobias asks.  
"Actually, I need your girlfriend." He replies, looking to me. I can't help the warm fuzzy feeling I get when he refers to me as Tobias' girlfriend.  
"Me?" I ask, taken aback. Why could Zeke need me?  
"Yeah, the leaders want to talk to you about your new job." Zeke Explains. This is going to be a very important meeting, my future depends on this conversation.  
"They're in Max's office." He turns to Tobias, "I'm guessing you can show her where that is." Tobias nods and Zeke leaves, after clapping Uriah on the shoulder.

Tobias shows me to Max's office, when I get there, it's only Max. I was expecting there to be all the other Dauntless leaders there.  
"Come in, Tris." Max invites. "It's nice to see you Tobias, feel free to join if you would like." I am very thankful Max told Tobias he can stay, i don't want to say anything wrong or, i'm not really sure what I could do, but i was this meeting to run smoothly. Tobias can make that happen.  
"Thank you, Max. It'd good to see you too." Tobias says, Max smiles at him briefly before turning his attention back to me.  
"Have you thought about what exactly you would like to do with leadership?" Max asks.  
"Yes." It's true, i have done a lot of thinking, "I would like to be the ambassador for Dauntless."  
"That currently comes under my duties, which are certainly plentiful..." He ponders, looking off into space. He turns back to me. "If that is what you wish, I would be glad to mentor you into that position. One less duty on my plate." He answers with a sincere smile. I'm not sure how old Max is, maybe early 30's. He face has developed wrinkles, particularly evident when he smiles. He is what constitutes as 'middle-aged' in Dauntless. You don't live far past your 50's, if you do; you are kindly kicked out to live Factionless.

He agreed. Max has agreed to let me have the job I desired, I will speak on behalf of Dauntless to the other factions. I'd like to think I am the kind of person you can't be corrupted, I think that is a very important quality for someone that holds influence and power.

Max will be pretty much have me tag along with him to Dauntless leadership meetings and to the faction meets where the ambassadors from all the factions meet at the hub to discuss important issues. I'm very happy with the outcome of this meeting, i'm glad that I might be able to make a difference.

* * *

**Will be updating tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading, review to let me know what you think? :)**

**\- Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I know the party has been done a million times and so has the game Candor or Dauntless, but i think its a great way to get to know the charecters a little better, and embarrass them ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter! The smut is coming very very soon... in the next chapter! And it will just get dirtier from there. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

All the new members had spent the afternoons learning about their new jobs. It was dinner time now, Tobias and I were sitting at a table with Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. These were our best friends, people Tobias and I had gone through initiation with.  
"We should have a party." Uriah suggests. "In our new dorm. It's just us three." Uriah refers to him, Marlene and Lynn.  
"I'm always up for a party, little bro'." Zeke agrees. Nudging him playfully with his elbow.

After dinner Tobias and I went back to our apartment - yes, our apartment – to get ready for Uriah's party. I was about to go to my bag with my clothes in it to find something to wear when there was a knock on the door. Tobias went to answer it.  
"You know how I'm your best friend and all..." Christina's voice comes from the door, I turn around to see her with a wicked grin on her face, she's holding clothes. She really does love to dress me. I don't really see the point in objecting, she never makes me look bad, maybe just pushes my comfort zone sometimes, but isn't that what this is all about. I smile, roll my eyes and nod my head. She squeaks a little and comes over to me handing me the clothes. She turns to leave.  
"See you in twenty." She calls as she exits the room and heads back for her room. Tobias look from be to her walking away then back to me with one eyebrow raised. He shrugs, closes the door and goes over to his clothes.

I go into the bathroom to change. Even though we're living together I am still far from comfortable enough to change in front of him. Ever since that mortifying experience with Peter, Molly and Drew I haven't been as uncomfortable changing in front of people, however, I don't like to if I can easily avoid it. Christina has given me these tight fitting thin pants; I believe she called them leggings once. They look like they're wet, a bit like leather. There's a blouse, also form fitting, stretchy and swoops with excess material at the front, showing off my ravens, There sleeves almost reach my elbows, they have cut outs all the way down and even shows off my tattoo's although my abnegation symbol is still covered by the bandage. The outfit is very Dauntless. I leave my hair out putting on some eyeliner, making my eyes pop, and some red lipstick. I defiantly look ready for a party. The shirt is somehow creating large my breasts I don't have.

I step out of the bathroom, Tobias turns to look at me; his eyebrows hit the roof as his jaw simultaneously hits the floor. He walks over to me slowly, he's changed into a tight black shirt and black jeans.  
"You look..." He seems lost for words. "Beautiful." He presses his lips to mine, placing his hands on my hips. He pulls me into his body as he kisses me more passionately, my hands slide into his hair.  
"We should probably go." I say reluctantly. I could kiss Tobias all day, I'd be quite content with that. Sometimes I'm as curious as I am terrified of what comes after kissing.

We head down to Uriah, Marlene and Lynn's room, someone has found a stereo and there is heavy music playing. I enjoy music, I like the vibrations it sends though my body when it's loud I like the way the lyrics fuse with the rhythm. Music and art are two things I appreciate that I was never able to enjoy in Abnegation.

Everyone is already here including a few more people I have never met. Christina spots us as we walk in, waving us over.  
"You look even better in that than I thought you would." Christina says, pleased.  
"Thank you." I reply simply. Uriah Comes up and hands Tobias and I a drink each.  
"Tonight, Tris, you're getting _drunk!_" Uriah exclaims, emphasising 'drunk'. I'd gotten drunk last night, and the hangover hadn't worn off until after lunch. I really didn't want to put myself through that again.  
Uriah introduces us to the people I can't put names too. There were three dauntless born initiates I didn't know; Kane, Bec and Wayde. Kane and Bec had been together since before initiation, they both seemed nice. Bec had long blond hair with a shaved section on the left side of her head, she had a large tattoo on her thigh shown off by the shorts she was wearing; she was very beautiful. Kane was obviously heavily intoxicated, his arms wrapped around Bec, she seemed to be the only thing holding him upright. He was the same height as Bec, but quite muscular. Wayde had chin length dark hair that covered half his face but spiked at the back, he had spiked lip piercings and his arms were completely covered in tattoo's down his knuckles. He didn't say a word when Uriah introduced us, just nodded in recognition. He didn't seem rude, just shy, he spent the rest of the night in the corner cuddling up to a curvy girl with dark hair with bright purple tips. She was just another person in the room I didn't know.

There were about twenty people hanging around the room; drinking, laughing, chatting. Everyone seemed to have formed groups, Tobias and I sat with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Lynn and her friend Ashley. I'd only met Ashley for the first time tonight, she had long black hair and several piercings and tattoo's, she's 17, an initiate last year. We were scattered on their bed's. The room was quite large it had four single beds - only three being used – though, you could easily fit another four beds comfortably.  
"We should play a game." Uriah suggested.  
"What did you have in mind?" Zeke asks. Uriah looks at out little congregation and thinks.  
"Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah suggests. Christina had told me about this game, apparently it gets played all the time in dauntless.  
"I was waiting for that." Shauna says, sitting up, she had been laying on Zeke's lap.  
"We all know the rules?" Lynn asks, looking at us transfers.  
"Yep." Christina responds.  
"Havn't we played this game enough?" Tobias whines behind me. I'm sitting in front of him, by back to his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.  
"No. You can even go first, Four. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks. Everyone's eyes turn to us, well Tobias.  
"Dauntless." He responds. It seems like the obvious answer.  
"A true dauntless..." Zeke ponders. I feel like this might end badly for me. "A true dauntless would make out with his new girlfriend." It seems like the most obvious thing to request. I'd kissed Tobias in public before, just a small peck, a spur of the moment burst... that's not really the definition of 'make out' though. A true dauntless would help her boyfriend with this dare. I shift and look up to Tobias. He's looking down at me with an awkward smile.  
"You don't have t..." He begins, but I cut him off as my lips crush to his. I grip the back of his neck, my fingers tangling into his hair. A few hoots chime from our friends, there's even a small applause and some laughing. He grips my waist firmly, our tongues dance, I need oxygen. I bite his lip gently and break the kiss. He groans lowly, not heard by the others over the music. I chuckle at him, then just stare into his eyes as we smile at each other. Someone loudly clears their throat, Uriah.  
"Uriah." Tobias says, looking away from me, my eyes follow his to wear he sits across from us. "Candor or Dauntless.".  
"Dauntless." He responds without hesitation.  
"A true dauntless would kiss the person he has feeling for." Tobias says with a knowing, mischievous grin. Did he know something I didn't? Uriah's eyes go wide before he glares at Tobias. He inhales, puffing his cheeks, then quickly exhaling. He turns to his right and presses his lips to Marlene's. Tobias definitely knew something I hadn't. Marlene's eyes seem to almost bulge from her face and she pulls away from Uriah, breaking the kiss. His eyes open to look at her, her face still plastered with shock. His face falls, "Sor..." He begins to apologise but Marlene has placed a hand on either side of his face and pressed her lips back to his. I smile. He wraps his arms around her, she shifts to straddling him.  
"Way to go bro'!" Zeke praises, raising his hand to Uriah. Uriah without looking or breaking the kiss raises his hand to high-five Zeke, he then brings his hand back to Marlene's waist.

Soon after Marlene breaks the kiss, and they exchanged a short whispered conversation.  
"How did you know?" I whisper to Tobias. He smiles down at me.  
"I'm observant." He says, "And Lauren may have had her suspicions through initiation." He adds.  
"Anyway!" Christina exclaims. "Back to the game." Bringing Uriah's attention back to the game.  
"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks, not looking away from Marlene.  
"Dauntless." Zeke answers.  
"A true dauntless would..." Uriah starts. He finally looks away from Marlene to Zeke. "Skip around the room singing 'I'm a pansy cake' as loudly as he could." And he does. It's possibly one of the funniest things I've seen since getting here. After he sits back down next to Shauna he asks her 'Candor or Dauntless'. She is the first to reply with Candor.  
"Who's the best sex you've ever had?" He asks her. She arches her eyebrow at him smiling.  
"You." She replies. He places both hands behind his head, leaning back on the wall and hooks his ankles, grinning ear to ear then winks at her. She chuckles.  
"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless." She asks her younger sister.  
"Dauntless." Lynn answers.  
"A true dauntless would kiss a boy." Shauna dares. Lynn glares at her and sighs. She then stands turning to everyone else in the room.  
"I need a boy to kiss me." She announces. Everyone looks at her, someone staggers over, obviously drunk. Lynn's face scrunches in disappointment, the guy comes up and pecks her on the lips.  
"Thanks." She says, spinning him around, patting his shoulder, pushing him back to his group.  
"That was just cruel, Shauna." Lynn scolds. Shauna laughs quietly. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless." Lynn asks me. I've been dreading this.  
"Dauntless." I respond shakily.  
"A true dauntless would kiss Christina." Lynn grins mischievously. Kiss Christina? I've never kissed a girl before, I've never kissed anyone besides Tobias. I look to Tobias, he smiles raising his eyebrows. I don't know the reaction I was expecting from him, but it wasn't that. I look to Will next, I feeling I have to okay it with him before I even contemplate it. When my eyes meet his, he is already smiling, he slightly gestures his head towards Christina. I finally look at Christina, she looks back to me and shrugs. No one else seems to have a problem with it. Should I? She's my best friend, but it doesn't mean anything, it's just a dare. I am a true dauntless.

I lean over to Christina I place my hand to the side of her face and press my lips to hers. They are softer than Tobias' and a little sticky with Lip Gloss. They are plump and press back against my own. I break the kiss moments later and Christina laughs, I laugh with her. I didn't feel anything like I do when I kiss Tobias, but it's one more thing I can add to the daring things I have done.

I'm sitting back in Tobias' arms when I realise it's my turn to ask someone. I turn to Will.  
"Will, Candor or Dauntless." I ask.  
"Candor." He responds. I think; I'm not sure want I want to know about Will. Maybe I should just go with something fairly generic.  
"What's the best thing that's happened to you since coming to Dauntless." I ask. I think it's a good question, I'd have to say Tobias, personally.  
"Meeting Christina." He says, smiling down at her. "Oh! And losing my virginity." He winks at her than. She wacks her hand against his chest but she's smiling and everyone laughs. It's strange to think that they've had sex. Maybe it's not as big of a deal as I think it is and I'm just being too Abnegation. In Abnegation we are taught that you are only to have sexual intercourse to reproduce. I remind myself to ask Christina about that, I'm quite surprised she hasn't already told me all about it. I have questions; I can't ask Tobias, he's still a virgin like me. It would be nice to get her perspective.

A loud bang comes from behind us, and someone cries out in pain. I turn to look, in the same moment Tobias is moving me so he can get up and moves over - followed by Zeke - to where a fight has broken out between someone I don't know and the shy guy I remember as Wayde. He's standing over the other guy whose nose is now bleeding and sitting crooked. Tobias pulls Wayde away as he's about inflict another blow. He yells a treat at the guy he had obviously just punched as Tobias drags him out of the room. I see the curvy girl with purple tipped hair run after them, she's been crying.

Tobias and Zeke come back moments later. Returning to the previous spot, Zeke next to Shauna and Tobias behind me.  
"What was all that about?" Will asks.  
"Apparently Drake started going off at Wayde's girlfriend, so I guess he deserved it." Tobias answers.  
"I think we should play a new game." Ashley suggests. This is the first thing I've heard her say since she introduced herself as Ashley.  
"Why?" Lynn ask.  
"Because no one's drunk yet." Ashley answers. "We should play a drinking game."  
"I never!" Christina suggests.  
"What's that?" Will asks.  
"You say 'I never' and say something you've never done, and if someone _has_ done that, they have to drink. It's very easy." Christina explains. "Everyone's drink full?" She adds.

A few reach into the cooler in to middle and grab new drinks. I had just finished my second and was grabbing my third, last night I had 4 in order to get me drunk. I didn't want a hangover, but there was something about being drunk that was desirable. The easy feeling that nothing really mattered, then positive euphoria it spread through you. I was only starting to remember that now as I was beginning to get 'tipsy' as Christina referred to it.

"Okay, you can start." Uriah suggests.  
"I never broke a bone in my body." Christina states. Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn and Ashley drink. "This way." Christina says, pointing towards will.  
"I've never kissed a guy." Will states. All the girls drink, Lynn glaring at Shauna.  
"I've never seen a girl naked." Tobias states. Most of the group looks at him a little strangely and everyone else drinks, including myself. All us girls shower together, that's where I've seen another girl naked. I follow Tobias' lead.  
"I've never seen a boy naked." I state. No one seems surprised at that. Everyone drinks. I guess you could say Tobias and I did well if the outcome of this game is to get drunk.  
"I've never been part of another faction." Uriah states. Tobias, Christina, Will, Ashley and myself drink. I didn't know Ashley was a transfer, I'm incredibly curious what faction she came from now.  
"I've never been skinny dipping." Marlene says. Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Lynn and Ashley drink.  
"What's that?" I whisper to Tobias.  
"Swimming naked." He answers. I've only ever been swimming a handful of times, when school did swimming lessons.  
"I've never had sex with a guy." Lynn states. All the girls besides Ashley and myself drink.  
"I've never been outside the fence." Ashley states, we all drink. I wonder sometimes what's outside the fence, there's so many possibilities.  
"I've never been in love with a girl." All the boys, Lynn and Ashley drink. After every clue I've gotten tonight I have finally realised that Lynn and Ashley are attracted to girls. It also dawns on me, has Tobias ever been in love with a different girl? I sting with jealousy of a possibly non-existent hypothetical girl.  
"I never turned down zip-lining." Zeke states. I'm proud to say I haven't. The one time I was asked, I went. Tobias, Ashley and Marlene drink.

"I think I might head off, I'm pretty tired and I have work in the morning." Ashley says as she gets up. "It was great to meet you guys and I'll see all of you sometime soon." Lynn walks her out.  
"Maybe we'll get going too, because, well you know..." Zeke says with a wink. I think we all knew. Even me. I've been around my new friends to know that sex is pretty much always on their minds. There must a good reason for this, what is everybody's obsession with sex?

"I have to talk to Zeke for a second." Tobias says as he manoeuvres around me and follows Zeke out. I remember than that Christina can answer my questions. Just like I have Abnegation tendencies I have yet to be rid of, she is the same with her Candor qualities.  
"Christina, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. I realise then I have no idea what to say... What do I ask. Is it too personal to ask? I don't think anything is too personal for Christina. I don't want our friends to hear me asking about this. So, I lead her out of earshot.  
"What's up?" She asks. I stare at my feet.  
"Can you tell me about sex?" I ask. She looks at me a little shocked.  
"Why?" She asks with a devilish grin.  
"I'm curious." I state.  
"Well, I could tell you about sex all day. What exactly do you want to know?" She asks.  
"What was your first time like?" I asked.  
"Quite possibly the best thing that has ever happen to me." She says, she seems to stare out into space most probably recalling the event. She looks back to me and I raise my eyebrows, that wasn't a very detailed answer.  
"Well there was the foreplay, which is where you use your hands or mouth to get each other off..." She starts to elaborate.  
"Get each other off?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it's like... Wow, you really are clueless aren't you." She looks at me like a child. I glare at her. "Sorry. It's kind of hard to explain, it feels better than anything you've ever felt before I promise you that. Anyway, the foreplay was great. Then the actual sex was... well it actually kind of hurt at first, not much just a little pinch but it was so worth it I got off like 5 times, it was unbelievable." She's off in her own world again. She can't even keep focused. The way she talks about it makes me really want to face my fear. The alcohol could be playing a role in the too though.  
"I think that you should just do it. Do it as soon as you can because once you do you won't be able to get enough." Christina guarantees. You can't help but be incredibly curious about the topic, it seems so important, so highly regarded. It's a bit like hamburgers... bare with me. When I first got here I had never had one before, it was new to me, but everyone loved them and couldn't believe I hadn't tried then. Much like sex, and I turned out loving hamburgers, they were absolutely delicious. Maybe I should actually listen to what everyone says. They haven't steered me wrong yet.

"I don't know if..." I start to say, but Christina cuts me off.  
"Why do you doubt yourself so much. What is there to be afraid of?" She asks.  
"What if he doesn't like my body or if it hurts me more than you or if I do something wrong or I'm bad at it? What if Tobias leave me because I'm not good enough?" I blurt out without thinking what I'm saying. Christina's eyes are wide trying to take in the flood of worries I just threw at her.  
"You worry about the silliest things. I've seen you naked and trust me, you're fine. You use to be a little bony but you've filled out great. Even if it does hurt, as soon as he's out it will stop and trust me, with all the pain we went through with initiation, it's nothing. It's pretty hard to be 'bad' at sex, it'd pretty straight forward, just let him take the lead and you really can't mess anything up. Finally, I've seen the way he looks at you, how different he is around you. He loves you, he's told you he does, hasn't he... He wouldn't do something like that." I don't think I could have asked for a better friend than Christina, not only is she honest but she is so reassuring. She makes my fear subside, not disappear, just ease a little.

Tobias comes back into the room.  
"Drink a bit more, I think being a little drunk will help." Christina advises and I down the rest of my drink, heading back over to the remaining group and getting another. Tobias joins us now, he gives me a quick kiss before sitting down and scooting back so I can fit in front of him.  
"So, one more game before you guys leave?" Uriah asks.  
"Sure. What would you like to play?" Christina responds.  
"Another drinking game." I suggest.  
"What about would you rather?" Lynn suggests.  
"How is that a drinking game?" Uriah asks.  
"You get two options one is to drink and one is a small dare directed at everyone. Say if I started and I said would you rather drink or scream the word 'sex'. You pick one, everyone picks one." Everyone else yells sex and I take a drink. I probably would have yelled sex, it's really a task, I think I just want an excuse to drink. Does this mean that I've decided to face my fear tonight?  
"Would you rather drink or take off your shirt?" Uriah asks. All the girls take a drink but the bays start getting naked.  
"Would you rather drink or sing a lullaby?" Marlene asks, everyone drinks. This game is doing quite well for my 'get drunk' mission.  
"Would you rather drink or quack like a duck?" Will asks. Everyone quacks, even me. We all laugh.  
"Would you rather drink or cry out in pain for no good reason." Christina asks. We all drink.  
"Damn, I was hoping one of you would do it." She says. Laughing.  
"Would you rather drink or do ten push ups?" Tobias asks. Again, we all drink.  
"Would you rather drink or attempt to fight Four?" I ask. Everyone very quickly raises their drinks to their mouths. I laugh, as does Tobias.  
"That was a nice quick game to end on." Christina says as she gets up.  
"Thank you guys for inviting us." Will says, grabbing Christina's hand as they begin to leave.  
"Thank you." I say simply with a smile as I get up, Tobias following behind me.  
"Alright, everybody out!" Uriah yells over the music just as we're walking out the door.

We walk up to our rooms together, because their very close. When we get to Christina and Will's apartment Christina pulls me into a hug.  
"Go for it. You won't regret it." She whispers into my ear. I wonder if she can really guarantee that.

* * *

**You all know whats coming, and i think my take is a little more unique, maybe a little awkward but i hope you'll enjoy it. All waiting for you in the next chapter, coming soon ;)**

**I love your reviews, favorites and follows! They are inspiring and encouraging!**

**\- Kayla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris and Tobias are about to get pretty adventurous, I hope you guys like it. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

We arrive back at our apartment. I had finished my drink now, and I was definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I walk over to the bed and he walks over to his dresser as I sit, kicking off my shoes, folding my legs under me. He kicks off his boots and takes his shirt off, revealing his back covered in the black marking. I can see his large muscles flex and retract. I find something funny about their movement and let out a small chuckle. He's so well built, he's so attractive. Maybe this is what makes me so afraid that he won't like what he sees when my clothes are gone. Seeing him lacking clothing sends a thrill through me I can't really explain, I let out a low moan. He looks over at me raising his eyebrows, my face mimics his, I got caught admiring. I through my arms back and slam my back into the bed laughing. The alcohol is firing full drunk now. When I look up, he's standing at the end of the bed, still shirtless, arms crosses, grinning at me with an eye brow raised.  
"Why do you keep laughing at me?" He asks. I giggle. I didn't know I giggled. He smiles. "You're a cute drunk."  
"You're a _sexy_, drunk." I slur. It seems to have hit me so suddenly.  
"I'm not drunk." He states.  
"Your _aaalways_ sexy." I exaggerate. I've never used the word 'sexy' before. Christina uses it often, I think I picked it up off her. Ordinarily I'd be too shy to use it. I have no filter at the moment though, it seems.  
"What am I to do with you." He asks rhetorically.  
"Kiss me." I demand. He complies. He places one knee in-between my legs and one to the side, and a hand at either side of my head, hovering over me, he drops down to press his lips to mine. He's gentle, but I don't want gentle, I push my hand into the hair behind his neck and pull him harder to me, kissing him more fiercely then I ever have. Alcohol seems to have given me a confidence I have never had before. I make a mental note to thank Christina for the tip. I feel like I could be touching more of him, I want to be closer to him, I want to touch more of him. My hand reaches up to his bare chest, warm and hard I push him, he loses balance in his arm and lands on his back. His lips leave mine, and I do not like that, I crawl onto him needing he lips back on mine. My knees are on either side of his stomach, all I know is that I want my lips on his, his tongue dancing with mine, his body against mine. His hands firmly grip my hips, he hikes up my shirt so he can touch his large hands to my bare skin around my hips.

The part of me that has never been touched by anyone else is pressed against his stomach and there's a strange feeling as I press into him, it's foreign, but very good. I never knew I was so sensitive down there. I've never focused on that before. It's much too sexual for me to have ever felt before. I know what sex is, I know how it works, we did have sexual education at school. What we are doing now is starting to become very similar to the act of sex. This should be incredibly out of my comfort zone, I should be terrified, but I'm not. I am enjoying his body, his lips; as sexual as this is, it's not bothering me. Christina had helped a little more with the sex talk earlier.

His hands are starting to grip me even tighter around my hips, a sound so low I barley hear it groans into my mouth, at that moment his hand push slightly pushing me further down his body. I somehow gasp and moan at the same time as his... you know, comes into contact with my... you know. It's much harder against me then I thought it would be. Even separated by our clothes it causes a friction I wasn't aware I needed. That was one of the best feelings I have ever experienced. I want to feel it again, I put my hands on his chest puling myself forward slighting and pushing back and down at the same time, rubbing myself against him again, a little harder. I moan very loudly, his hands grip more tightly than ever onto my hips as he groans in pleasure, almost as loud as me. That feels amazing. I have never, in my entire life, experienced something that pleasurable. My eyes open at the same time his do.  
"That feels very, very good." I admit breathlessly, staring down at him. He nods slowly, breathing heavily. I was always terrified of everything even remotely related to sex, I now have no idea why that was. It was supposed to feel good, but this is different to anything I could have imagined, and this isn't even actually sex.

I realise that my lips have been parted from his for much longer than I feel acceptable. I press my lips back to his, but more than his lips, I need the friction I have only just recently discovered. I begin to move my body with my lips not leaving his, slowly gyrating up and down, we moan into each other's mouths. His hands guide my hips and he starts pushing me down slightly harder and moves me a little faster, and as impossible as it seems it feels even better. There a very strange feeling building in my lower abdomen, a pressure, another new feeling. For some reason I instinctively feel that I should move faster, push harder. I start to moan impossibly loud, Tobias' breathing gets heavier and he's moaning back to me. The pressure builds to something almost uncomfortable, but I know I shouldn't stop the friction. Then something happens. A feeling of unimaginable bliss washes over me, I moan so loudly it's practically a scream and my entire body shakes. The feeling floods my whole body, it's indescribable. I can't stop my body shaking, my arms give out and I smack down onto Tobias' chest unable to do anything but lay there and pant like I'd just ran for hours. Tobias doesn't move he just breathes heavily, this causes me to raise and fall with every breath moving his chest. After the feeling subsides and I regain control of my arms I prop myself up slightly so I can look at Tobias, he opens his eyes and looks up at me.  
"Wha-what was th-that?" I ask between heavy breaths. He laughs breathily.  
"Thats was a... an... um... an orgasm... I believe." He answers sheepishly, embarrassed. An orgasm? Is that what Christina was reffering to as 'getting off'. But whatever it is..  
"I want it to happen again." I say bluntly. His eyes widen, his eyebrows shoot up. He smiles, chuckles then laughs. "What?" I ask.  
"I...It.." he mumbles incoherently. He shakes his head and laughs. Should I not want that to happen again? My face falls. I feel like it's not good that he's laughing at me. Should I have known that was going to happen? Is it something to be embarrassed about? I have no idea, this is unfamiliar territory. I slide off him and roll over facing away from him, now I'm ebarressed. He's laughing at me.

He stops laughing the second I'm off him. He presses his body against my back and wraps his arm around my waist.  
"Tris?" He asks.  
"You don't have to laugh at me," I sook, "I don't know what that was, I'm very confused and you just laugh at me." I'm glad he can't see my face, I'm starting the tear up. It's strange, it usually takes a lot for me to cry. I decide he's upset me and I don't really want to be around him right now. I get up and walk into the bathroom.  
"Tris!" He calls after me. I ignore him. When I get into the bathroom I lock the door behind me and turn on the shower, undressing and stepping in. As the water runs down my body it seems to take the effects of the alcohol with it. My head and vision are beginning to clear. I trail my hand down my stomach to where I had felt new things for the first time. It's wet? Not just from the shower, it's not water wet... it's different. This is all so strange it's almost frustrating, I have so many questions I just want answered. I turn the water off, wrapping my towel around me. When I open the door Tobias is right there, leaning against the frame, blocking my way.  
"I wasn't laughing at you. I'm sorry, I was laughing at... I don't know, everything. It wasn't at you though." He rushes out, looking up at me. "It was just about the situation, I was... it was... I just don't even know. This is all new to me too, Tris!" He rushes out, tripping over his words, not making much sense. He seems very confused. At least he knew what _that_ was. "I know it's not something you should be embarrassed about. It's very good and very normal that you liked that. You're supposed to." He added.  
"I don't even know what that was. I'm just confused." I admit.  
"It's..." It's all new to him too? I'm not sure how he even knows what it is.  
"How do you know about it?" I ask. I know instantly I don't want him to have done this with anyone else, I'm not sure why, it seems very personal.  
"From my friends." He admits. "They've all had sex before. They like talking about it." A wave of relief washes over me. I'm not sure why but I feel... special, being the only one he's done that with. That I'm the only one he's made that happen to.  
"Okay." I don't know what else to say, I make my way past him to sit on the bed, he follows, sitting down next to me, I stare and my hands as I twaddle my fingers in my lap.  
"They've said that when you... when a girl... um..." He stumbles. "It still confuses me a little bit." I'm glad he seems almost as clueless as me. Maybe if I break it down?  
"Why did that happen?" I ask.  
"Because, you... rubbed up against me." He answers shakily. That seems pretty basic, I wonder if it felt like that for him?  
"And I'm supposed to like it?" I ask, for clarity.  
"Yes, you are. Apparently that's the point of sex. We're supposed to make each other orgasm." He says. It dawns on me, I was supposed to do that to him? I don't think I did. Why didn't he get to... orgasm? Did I do something wrong?  
"Why didn't you?" I ask.  
"Uh..." He procrastinates, "I almost did, but you stopped." He admits. I feel terrible. That was the most amazing thing I ever experienced and he didn't get to experience it too. I turn to him now I just look at him for a bit, he seems to have a light blush. He seems very uncomfortable talking about it. I scoot back on the bed and lie down facing him, he does the same.  
"Should I make that happen for you?" I ask. He immediately goes red and looks away from me. He's very obviously embarrassed, oh, how the tables have turned.  
"You don't have to." He says.  
"Have you ever had an orgasm before?" I ask.  
"Um... no." He admits.  
"I think you should." I suggest. He looks back to me again, wide eyed. "It is very... it's... well it's amazing."  
"It's different for boys." He seems to be slightly more comfortable now.  
"How so?" I ask.  
"We... ejaculate." He goes all sheepish again.  
"What's that?" I ask.  
"We... cum. Like... we have a liquid shoot out. I don't really know, it's never happened..." He trails off.  
"How do I make it happen?" I ask. I have a feeling it involves me touching his... you know, again. That doesn't scare me as much as it did before. I think this is what Christina called 'foreplay'.  
"You want to..?" He looks at me confused. A confused expression grows on my face. Of course I do? I think he should be able to feel like I did before. I nod encouragingly.  
"You... um. You touch me." He says. "You touch my...um.." This is a very uncomfortable topic. Okay. So... I touch him? His... penis. I can do that. One step at a time, I just have to... take off his pants. I run my hand down to his chest and stomach to the button of his pants. I pop it open and look up at him, his eyes are wide, afraid?  
"Do you want me too?" I ask. He gulps, he opens his mouth as if to speak but just nods. I have never seen Tobias this uncomfortable or vulnerable. I defiantly never thought I'd be more comfortable with something sex related then him. I think I am a little afraid. After having an orgasm, it doesn't seem so scary? Maybe if I give him one I can have another? I'm not sure how that works, but I'm willing to find out.

I unzip the zip and pull his black jeans down his thighs, under them are thin black shorts. I can see the outline of his penis, it's very obvious. My hands are a little shaky as I pull down his underwear and see, for the first time, a penis. It seems much larger then I believed them to be from the diagrams in sexual education. It twitches. I look up at Tobias. He still seems afraid. I guess I am the first girl to see him naked. I don't know what to do now, can I ask? Is it weird to ask? Well, I don't really have another option.  
"What do I do now?" I ask. He doesn't respond but he grabs my hand in his and closes my fingers around him, he's hard but smooth. He squeezes my fingers so I'm gripping him tightly, he moans as he does this. I like that sound, it means it feels good. I keep my hand secure as he removes his, then he grabs my wrist and begins moving my hand so it slides up and down the length of him, he's moaning again.  
"Faster." He says quietly in a gruff voice. I comply, moving my hand faster up and down, he gets harder, I hope that's a good sign. His moans get louder, I _know _that's a good sign. His hips begin to buck up towards my hand, I feel like he's getting close to his orgasm. I grip very slightly tighter and move a little faster. He groans. His penis begins to twitch he moans very loudly and a rude word slips from his lips as white liquid shoots out. He's still laying on his side, facing me so it goes onto my towel. He swears under his breath the same curse word, his eyes are closed when I look at him. He opens his eyes and looks down at me, he simply brings his lips to mine.  
"That was..." He trails off not knowing how to describe it.  
"I know." I say. And I do. He smiles at me, he looks down.  
"Shit, I'm sorry!" He says sitting up. "I ruined your towel." His face falls. I laugh.  
"We can wash it." I say. It's hiked up very high, only just covering my private area, I don't know if it's the remnants of alcohol in my system or what we've just done that gives me confidence I grab the end and just pull it off my body. Tobias' eyes widen and settle on my breasts. I hear this is totally normal for men. I'm lying there in nothing, completely exposed to him for the first time.  
"I've never seen someone this... undressed before." He says, eyes still focused below my face.  
"Neither have I..." I admit. He looks down to the pants and boxers halfway down his legs. He sits up to completely remove them. We are now both completely naked; he looks over to me where I lay on my side facing him.  
"You are so beautiful." He says in a soft, sincere voice. My fears of his disappointment in seeing me naked drift away. All my fears seem to have drifted away. I don't think I even fear what comes next, though I am certainly still nervous.

"Will sex feel better than that?" I ask.  
"I don't know?" He answers, looking at me like I had again forgotten this is all new to him to. His friends have just informed him of a few more of the details. "It's supposed to."  
"Woah." I breath, "I can't imagine anything feeling better than that."  
"We havn't even scratched the surface of all the things I get told about."  
"Like what?" I ask.  
"Well, there's a lot I can do to you. Grinding isn't even counted as sex. Usually girls can't orgasm from that, so yes, it definitely gets better." He explains. I don't believe that.  
"Show me?" I ask. His eyes widen.  
"You want me to.." He trails off again. He's not particularly good at finishing his sentences tonight, but at least I'm good at guessing.  
"I want to have another orgasm." I say bluntly. He just continues to stare at my wide eyed. "Can you make me have another orgasm?" I ask.  
He stands up and then comes to lay next to me, rolling me onto my back. He kisses my neck, which feels very nice sending tingles down my spine and reaches his hand down, trailing it across my collar bone. I am so anxious, excited to feel that euphoria again. His hand comes down to cup my breast, it's the first time anyone ever has. His fingers lightly graze my nipple and I moan with pleasure. He stop trailing kisses down my neck and looks down at my breasts, he looks up at me and then bows his head and flicks my nipple with his tongue, I gasp. His lips close down around my nipple as he begins to suck on it softly, it's another new sensation for a place I never knew was so sensitive. He sucks and traces it with his tongue. I moan from the pleasure. His hand is now trailing down my stomach, he releases my nipple to take hold of the other, teasing it with his mouth. His hand is in unknown territory now, he touches something that makes me gasp loudly. He releases my nipple and lets out a sharp exhale.  
"Woah." He says breathlessly. "You're very wet." He tells me.  
"What does that mean?" I ask.  
"It means you're horny." He replies.  
"What does that mean?" I repeat.  
"That means," He whispers into my ear, "That you want an orgasm."  
"Well, in that case, I am very, very horny." I insist. He moans into my ear and reaches lower and presses his fingers to me and begins to rub them around in circles and it feels like before, but better, so much better. I gasp and moan twice as loud as before. He continues to do that for only seconds before the tight feeling begins to fill me, he starts going faster, harder and begins to kiss my neck again. So much pleasure in so many ways I swear it takes only several seconds for me to reach my orgasm. I scream out again, this time I scream his name. My whole body shakes and he bites my neck softly which sends a completely different wave of shivers through my spine. The things this boy does to me.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! And you should be exited because it will just get better next chapter. The smut's not over yet, not even almost!**

**\- Kayla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And let the smut continue... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

We lay side my side on the bed, Tobias' hand resting on my lower stomach.  
"You know... It still gets better." Tobias says. That can't possibly be true.  
"I'm having a hard time believing that." I retort.  
"Would you like me to prove it?" He asks. There is nothing in the world that I want more right now. Is it sex... Is that the next step? Am I ready for that, how could I not be. I turn to Tobias and he has a very faint grin on his face, his eyebrows raised.  
"Very much so." I admit truthfully, his grin grows wilder and devilish. He sits up, is he going somewhere? He shuffles down and spreads my legs to either side of him. He leans forward, resting on his elbows, in between my legs. He turns to the side and kisses the inside of my thigh sending a surge through me to my centre. He begins to trail kisses up the inside of my thigh, I moan louder the closer he gets to his destination, he is only inches away from my previously forbidden area when it becomes almost painful I need him so badly.  
"Tobias." I whine, "Please." I beg.  
His tongue touches low and trails up, it hits a nub that causes my entire body to jolt. Once he's found it, he stay there. He flicks it with his tongue a few times before wrapping his lips around it to suck, whilst his tongues continues to collide. This is undoubtedly better; warm, wet and a completely different sensations.  
"It can't..." I gasp, through my moans. "Get better... than this..." I struggle between gasps and moans. It is the faintest sound, but I can feel the vibrations through me as Tobias chuckles? He shifts his weight and I feel his hand trail up my thigh. It rests just below his mouth for a moment before he pushes a finger inside me.  
"_Fuck_!" I scream. I have never used that word, I have never used any profanities, that is how incredible that felt. It's hard to think, it's hard to hear and it's impossible to see. I feel the vibrations as Tobias growls after my shocking use of language and he pulls his finger out, which feel almost as good as when he thrust it in again.  
"Fu-uck, Tobias!" I scream again. Am I pleading, yes. Does he comply, definitely. He continues to pump his fingers into my, all the while his mouth staying very trained on that ridiculously sensitive bundle of nerves. I can't believe I have held on this long, but that tight feeling has been building for a long time and it has reached its peak. I orgasm more powerfully than any time before. Again, screaming Tobias' name I can feel my muscles clench around his finger as my body shakes vigorously. This is usually the point where he stops... but he doesn't. He starts to pump his finger harder, tease even more skilfully with his mouth. For a moment he completely removes his fingers, I whimper at the loss before he inserts two fingers inside of me.  
"Fucking... Oh... _Fuck_... Tobias!" I'm screaming incoherent praise. I'm a gasping, moaning, screaming mess. It only takes seconds for me to fall over the edge again. I don't even know what the sounds coming from me are, something between a sob, a whimper and a laugh. Removing his fingers and mouth from me, he repositions himself so that he can crawl up my body, we are again face to face.  
"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispers into my ear. I think I have an idea though; a long, hard idea. I can feel him, hard as stone against my upper thigh, he is so close to my entrance. "When you curse, I just..." He groans. "And when you _scream_ my name, fuck."  
"I want you." I plead, my voice shaky, my breathing heavy.  
"I need you." He responds.  
"Then take me." I whimper. He pulls back to look into my eyes.  
"Are you sure?" He asks, his eyes are crazy with hunger. I nod and grasp the back of his neck and force his lips onto mine. I had forgotten where they had been, but I don't care, he tastes like what I'm guessing is me. It's a bit strange, but not off putting. He continues to kiss me more passionately than ever before as his hand trails in between my breasts, down my stomach and his touch is gone. I feel the his tip aligned with my entrance.  
"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down or anything, okay?" He asks. I nod, I can't wait anymore and I buck my hips. He enters me, he's slow and so careful. He's much more to take than two of his fingers. He is barley halfway in when I feel him hit a barrier, he keeps pushing. All of a sudden he bursts through it and a crippling pain shoots through me and I cry out, I sob and tears form in my eyes. My arms clasp around his large biceps and I squeeze as hard as I can.  
"_Stop_." I sob. He stops pushing, and he starts to pull out. I cry out again at the pain it causes. My hands land on his ass to stop him moving backwards.  
"_Stop_ moving!" I scold. My eyes are shut tightly, tears escape them. My breaths are erratic and uneven. Christina lied! That was incredibly painful, that was one of the worst things I have ever felt. I do not like sex right now, I do not like it at all. He stays unmoving for about a minute, his arms are beginning to shake. We can't just stay like this... we have to do something. I reach my hands back up to his ass and ever so slowly, begin to push him in further. I was waiting for the crippling pain to come back, but it doesn't. Here is that 'pinching' feeling Christina was talking about, it's barley painful. I sigh with relief.  
"Slowly?" I ask Tobias, I'm finally able to open my eyes to look into his, they are concerned, very concerned.  
"Are you sure. You really don't have to." He reassures me.  
"Slowly." I repeat. He begins to pull out, it's even less painful. As he begins to thrust forward again I'd almost call it pleasurable. After another few thrusts the pain is completely gone, replaced by pleasure. He's still going incredibly slow. I moan and he stops. He miss understood that, I buck my hips into his.  
"Faster." I request, he immediately complies. Somehow the bar is being pushed higher and it begins to feel ever better than his mouth and fingers. I want more.  
"Faster." I ask again, my moans are getting louder, my gasps more frequent, my breathing heavier. That feeling is building inside me and it's begging for more, so I do too.  
"Fuck... Tobias! Faster!" I scream. He's going as fast as he can possibly push his body. I feel like he's still holding back... I spread my legs wider.  
"Harder!" My hands go to his back and my fingers dig in, holding on for dear life. I hope it doesn't hurt him, but when I scrape them down he moans and mutters 'fuck' under his breath. I feel trapped beneath him. I want to move faster than this. It takes all my strength to even make him budge slightly but his arms instantly give out and I roll him onto his back so I'm on top. I do this without him leaving me. My hands go to his chest as I pull him out then thrust him back in, he hadn't gone this deep before I gasp as he groans and his hands move to my hips. He grips tightly as he begins to move me up and down as he thrusts into me, I move in time with him and we seem to be going twice and hard and fast as before. I simply have no words to describe how this feels, it feels better that anything I've ever experienced. I've turned back into that babbling, whimpering mess. Incoherent ramblings piecing together 'oh', 'fuck', 'yes, 'Tobias' escape me. I can't hold on any longer, It's undoubtable that someone hears my cry it's louder than any other, I scream his name as my muscles clench around him and tighten, my entire body is in fits, I feel like liquid, like I could wash away. If Tobias wasn't still pumping hard into me.  
"I'm going to..." Tobias grunts. "Fuck, I'm..." He grips my thighs with last thrust he explodes inside me. I feel him twitch. I watch him, his eye closed tight, his breathing as ragged as my own. I stay still until his arms go slack and fall from my thighs and I collapse against his chest.  
"That was..." I trail off.  
"I know." He replies. He raises his shaky arms, his hands cupping either side of my face, he presses his lips firmly to mine. As he releases my lips he whispers in my ear. 'I love you, Six', I chuckle lowly,  
"I love you, Four."

* * *

**What did you think of their first time? A bit angsty at first... but I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry about all the swearing but I found it necessary, emphasizing. Please, let me know what you thought! There will definitely be more of this to come and I'd love to hear from you how I could improve it!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**\- Kayla.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the positive reviews guys! I'll take all your opinions into account. I'm uuploading a few chapters today so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

My bare skin was cradled against Tobias' when I woke the next morning. We had fallen asleep very shortly after last night's events. I conquered my fear, I lost my virginity last night, and it was one of the best things to ever happen to me.

I'm incredibly pleased to realise that there is no throbbing in my head. No hangover. I look up and see that Tobias' is still asleep. His eyelids flutter as he breathes deeply. I begin to get up from the bed just as I'm about to leave Tobias' arms they pull me back against his body.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asks groggily, his voice think from sleep.  
"I was going to have a shower." I answer as I look to him. His eyes are on me, though they are still adjusting to the light. He smiles and loosens his grip on me. I reach up to peck him on the lips before placing my feet over the edge of the bed and standing. I'm halfway to the bathroom when a thought enlightens me.  
"Would you like to join me?" I ask. His eyes shoot open after he had closed them again, his head turns towards me and he props himself up on his elbows. He looks me up and down; it's then only seconds before he is out of bed and walking past me to the bathroom, winking at me as he passes. It's then I notice that he is standing at full attention. He must be very horny?

There's something very different about us after last night, we so much... closer. I am completely naked, and that doesn't bother me in the slightest. Where so flirty and everything just seems, easier.

When I get into the bathroom Tobias' has already turned on the shower and is stepping in. I quickly follow. The shower is very roomy, easily fitting us both. Tobias stands under the warm water, the droplets falling from his hair onto his face. He is truly a gorgeous man.

His arms reach out to grab my hips as he pulls me into him, the water falls over both of us as we embrace. I can feel his hardness press against my stomach.  
"You're excited this morning." I comment. He looks confused for a moment before realising it was a remark regarding his current erect state.  
"That happens every morning." He informs me. The human body does some strange things, especially the males. I'm brought out of my thought process as he brings his lips to mine. His hand slowly slips from my waist down in between my thighs, he begins to tease me. I tighten my grip on his back as I moan into his mouth. His hand falls lower and he slips a finger inside me. I gasp, his lips kiss down my jaw to my neck as he pumps his finger quickly. My finger nails dig into his back as I continue to moan. I can feel him getting harder against me and he twitches, almost asking for attention. I think he deserves it. I take a hand and wrap it around him, I stroke it up and down just as I had done last night. He growls into my neck, inserting another finger in me and pumping faster. The pleasure has my movements faulting as I begin to gasp into his ear. He suddenly removes his fingers from me, pulling his face from the crook of my neck, my face falls.  
"Wh..."Before I can ask questions, he grabs my hips and turns us around. He swipes his arm across the ledge that holds his shampoo's and soaps, knocking them to the floor. He lifts me up to sit on the ledge and steps closer to me, spreading my legs to either side of his body. This shelf, I must say, is at a perfect height it has aligned him perfectly at my entrance. Tobias looks at me as if to ask for permission. I put a hand in his hair as I nod and bring his lips to mine, they touch at the instant he enters me. There is no pain this time, there is a slight stretching feeling like he doesn't quite fit, but no pain. Only pleasure, intense pleasure. Our tongues battle as he thrusts sensually in and out. I need more.  
"Faster." I whimper against his lips. He instantly complies, one of his hands bracing the wall behind me for support as his other is placed on my lower back for leverage. I cry out when I'm sent over the edge, I shake so violently I almost fall off the ledge, but Tobias' next thrust forces me back. His hand is on my ass now, he squeezes tight as his movements falter and he huffs with one last thrust that has him cuming inside me. He slumps into me and I feel him twitch within me.

After just staying in each other's arms for a long moment while our breathing settles we smile at each other and share a kiss. It's after we're clean and ready to get out that I remember the unusable state of my towel.  
"Shit." I mumble. Tobias has stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist.  
"What?" He asks.  
"My towel." I respond. Recognition appears on his features and he chuckles, he gives me a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom. He comes back only moments later with a clean folded towel.  
"You're lucky I have a spare." He says, handing me the towel.

We had gotten dressed and left the apartment, we were only one door down the hall way when it opened. A guy steps out of the apartment, he looks about Tobias' age, he has short hair and a black ring in his eyebrow.  
"Hey, Four." He greets.  
"Hi, Brant." He acknowledges.  
"Good job, Bro'. But try keep it down a little next time, yeah?" Brant says, clasping a hand on Tobias' shoulder and winking at me. I go bright crimson with embarrassment and avert my eyes, it's obvious what he's referring to. Brant chuckles and walks off down the hall.  
"You were pretty loud..." Tobias says with a large grin on his face, I glare at him and slap him on the arm, I highly doubt it would have hurt him at all. He wraps his arms around me and put his mouth to my ear.  
"I fucking loved it." He whispers, then bites lightly on my earlobe. A shiver runs down my spine and I moan quietly. I had never liked profanities much, but coming from Tobias now it's so raw and passionate.

It's quite late when we make it to the dining hall, after this morning's showering events. There's a bounce to our step, a smile plastered on our faces, there's a new intimacy between us that has me feeling closer to Tobias than ever before.

When we get to the dining hall I see Christina sitting alone.  
"You can sit, I'll get you some bacon and eggs." Tobias says, gesturing to Christina and quickly kissing me before heading to the buffet. Does he know that I am dying to tell Christina all about last night?

I walk over to Christina where she is eating by herself, I sit directly in front of her. She looks up to me. I have a ridiculously large grin on my face.  
"Hey Tr... What?" She asks. I just continue to grin and raise my eyebrows. She knows. She gasps. "Oh my god. You did it?!" She whispers screams. I nod enthusiastically. She lets out an excited squeal.  
"That's so exciting! How was it, how was he, how big was he, did it hurt, was there...?" She floods me with rushed questions. I interrupt her.  
"It was amazing!" I whisper yell back, I see Tobias walking over now. "We can talk about that later." I say with a wink. She lets out another excited squeal just before Tobias sits down, placing a tray in front of me.  
"Thank you." I say with a smile, he smiles back before digging into his eggs wordlessly.  
"So, where's Will?" I ask.  
"He 's on shift. He's got the morning shift today, I have the afternoon. He started at 5am! How crazy is that?" She informs.  
"That's really early." I agree.

We are interrupter by someone clearing their throat next to us.  
"Four." Eric acknowledges coldly, than turns to me. "Tris, Max has asked me to inform you that you're required to attended the leadership meeting at 3pm today in the board room, 6th floor of the Pire. The receptionist will help you find it if you have any trouble. Don't be late." He says before turning and exiting the dining hall.  
"He's such a dick. He just has a terrible personality, you that kind of person you just want to punch in the face when you look at them... just 'cause?" Christina says, glaring at the door. Tobias laughs.  
"I'm excited." I say enthusiastically. "My first leadership meeting." I clarify.  
"That is pretty exciting." Christina agrees with a smile.

After breakfast Tobias leaves for work in the control room and Christina and I head to the shops. Well, we would have if she hadn't stopped me the second Tobias turned the corner.  
"Tell me everything!" She shouts, pure excitement on her face. I laugh.  
"There's a lot to tell." And there is, we could discuss the grinding, the foreplay, our first time, the shower sex and anything in between, I'd be very happy to go into intense detail. We've begun to walk in the direction of the shops again.  
"I don't know what to ask first!" Christina says excitedly, she looks to me. "How big was he?" She asks. It seems like a strange question to ask, I'm going to assume she referring to his penis. Is that something that matters, are they different sizes?  
"Um..." I stutter, it's not like a had a tape measure. Mind you, he's kind of permanently etched into my brain. I pull my hand up and spread them about nine inches apart. "About this big?" I say, more a question than a statement.  
"Shit. Really?" She asks in disbelief.  
"Yes... why?" I'm confused, what's so strange about that?  
"That's pretty freaking big!" She says surprised. "Did it hurt."  
"Yes! You liar, you said it wouldn't hurt! It was very painful!" I scolded.  
"Yeah, well I didn't know he was hung like a freaking horse did I?!" I don't get the expression, but I'm assume from the previous conversation that horses have large penis'... we're getting off track.  
"It didn't hurt for too long though, about a minute, then it was... it was... wow." I try to explain but I'm lost for words.  
"I know what you mean." She admits. "So, how did it... you know... start?"  
"We were making out and I rubbed up against him and it felt amazing so I just kept doing it... and yeah, it just kind of went from there." I tell her.  
"You started it?!" She looks at me flabbergasted. "I still can't believe you even did it." She adds.  
"I can." I'm quite proud of myself for overcoming that fear.

"Did he wear a condom?" She asks.  
"What's that?" I ask. She looks at me concerned.  
"Like a little rubber thing that goes over his dick?" She says as if it's obvious.  
"No?" I don't remember anything like that, I think I would have noticed.  
"What?" She's shocked. "Are you guys crazy, do you want a baby?!" She questions. A baby? I had completely forgotten everything I actually had learnt in school about sex. Sex is how babies are created. Did I want a baby? I think about it briefly before I realise that it wouldn't bother me in the slightest to have Tobias' child. I don't know if I should have children this young though.  
"Did he cum in you?" She asks, her tone is quite urgent.  
"Yes." I answer truthfully.  
"That's how you get pregnant!" She says. I guess it really just slipped my mind, I hadn't associated sex with children at the time, I was too absorbed in the moment.  
"Probably not the best oversight..." I admit.  
"You think?" She says slightly condescendingly.

I've never thought of myself as a mother. In Abnegation it's set that at the age of 24 you are expected to be married and at 25 you are expected to start trying for a child, so I thought it would be a far off thing. When I came to Dauntless, that was really the last thing on my mind. When I was younger I use to volunteer with my mother at the child care centre, I loved the children. They were so imaginative, positive and full of life. They were a joy to be around and play games with. If I were to have a child I would definitely want it to be with Tobias. I can't imagine the joy it would give me having a child with him, a beautiful being half Tobias, half me. A true representation of our love and commitment to each other. If you look at it on the large scale, I haven't even know Tobias two months yet. Although I couldn't imagine ever being with someone else it does seem inconvenient to have a child at sixteen. Would I still be able to train for the dauntless ambassador position? Would I be shunned by others for having a child so young?

I don't think I would mind either way. There are positive and negative aspects to having a child and not having a child. I think I'd still be okay with either... What would Tobias think?

"What would you do if you got pregnant?" She asked. I looked at her a little confused.  
"Have a baby?" I reply unsure. Was there other options after getting pregnant?  
"You'd definitely keep it?" She asked.  
"Why would I give my baby away to someone else?" I ask.  
"Well, sometimes you just aren't ready to have a child in your life. You could not have it at all. Pregnancy's can be terminated." She explains.  
"Terminated?" I ask.  
"Yeah, an abortion? They get rid of the baby before it has the chance to grow or be born." She elaborates. I don't like it. I could never get rid of my baby, a gift from Tobias, a part of him and me.  
"No, I wouldn't do that." I respond. Would Tobias have a say in that, what if he didn't want to have a baby with me?  
"That's very dauntless of you." She comments. "Most dauntless have children not to long after their initiation, at about eighteen. I guess it would be kind of normal here." The dauntless live a very interesting life, it could be seen as short. Maybe they don't waste time like people in other factions would. Tobias is eighteen; I think I should definitely have a talk to him about that as soon as possible.  
"It's very possible that you're pregnant." Christina says, seriously. That's too much to think about before I talk to Tobias.

I think Christina can sense that the conversation was making me tense, so she swapped over to talking about her and Will's sex life. We spent a few hours going from shop to shop. Christina helped me pick out some new clothes, even some sexy lingerie. We stopped for lunch and proceeded with more shopping. Christina started her shift guarding the fence at three and I had the leadership meeting. It was 2:30pm when she's finally let me loose. I'd headed back to the apartment and dropped off my shopping. I'd also picked out some of my new clothes to wear to the meeting; I wanted to look nice, I wanted to look like a dauntless leader.

* * *

**Up next is Tris's first meeting with the dauntless leaders! I'm bringing in a new rule into dauntless that i love, and i hope you will too! Read the next chapter to find out what it is!**

**-Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this chapter is just the meeting, after writing it it kind of bored me when i went thought to proof read... which seems like a bad sign. But it is a meeting? Haha. I hope you like it. I'm changing up dauntless i am! How? Read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was 2:53pm as the elevator doors opened to the sixth floor of the Pire. There was a desk to the left, so high I couldn't see the person sitting behind it until I walked up to it. It was Ashley.  
"Oh, Hey Tris. How are you?" She asks with a polite smile.  
"I'm good thank you, you?" I asked.  
"I'm fine thanks. How can I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm here for the leadership meeting, would you be able to show me where the board room is?" I ask.  
"Of course!" She says eagerly, standing from her chair and coming to meet me on the other side of the desk. "Follow me." She prompts and heads down the hallway. Several doors down, she stops in front of a large set of wooden doors.  
"Just in there." She says, gesturing to the door.  
"Thank you." I say as I open the doors and step in.

In the middle of the room is a large jarrah table that can seat twenty people easily. On the back wall there is a large white screen, and hanging from the ceiling, a sort of projection device. There are two people in the room. Neither of them I really know, but I know they are part of dauntless leadership.  
"Hello Tris. My name is Harrison. It is nice to finally meet you. Your initiation test results were very impressive. I'm glad to have you as a part of the team." Says the man who towers over me when he stands to shake my hand in greeting, he looks to be in his late 20's. The other person in the room is a woman, she has jet black hair that cuts off at her shoulder in an asymmetrical line. She nods once, not moving for her laid back position feet hooked above the table.  
"Liz." She says gruffly.  
"It's nice to meet you both." I respond. "Where should I sit?" I ask.  
"Everyone has an allocated chair. Max sits at the head of the table, you'll be sitting 2 chairs down from myself, next to Eric." Harrison answers, gesturing to my new allocated seat. Oh lovely, Eric. I've never seen anything so formal come from dauntless. Harrison is sitting one chair from Max'; Liz on the other side of the table, one chair closer to Max then myself.

It is not long before everyone arrives, Eric glaring at me as he comes to sit next to me, he doesn't say a word. It is 2:59pm as the final member arrives. Max. He walks to the head of the table and sits.  
"Good afternoon, everyone. As you will all have noticed we have a new member joining our leadership rankings today. This is Tris she ranked first in her initiate class as has chosen to take on the role of Dauntless Ambassador. I will be training her for the next few weeks and she will then take over that role for me." Max says in a professional tone, acknowledging me. "I would like for us to go around and introduce ourselves and a short explanation of our roles in leadership. I am Max, I have been in leadership for twenty-one years. I am the chief of all departments and currently solely in charge of ambassador and weapons duties." Max states, then turning to Harrison.  
"I am Harrison, I have been in leadership for thirteen years. I am head of city security, heading the surveillance and general guard." Harrison announces. The next person to speak sits to the other side of Max, he has more tattoo's that anyone I know, barley an inch of skin uncovered, they even crawl all the way up his neck, he has short hair dyed an unnatural red.  
"I am Brock, I have been in leadership for nine years. I am head of Factionless monitoring." He says, his eyes not meeting mine. I don't think I have the respect of these people.  
"I am Eric, I have been in leadership for two years. I am head on security inside the dauntless compound and initiation." Eric says is a rather harsh voice.  
"I am Liz, I have been in leadership for five years. I am head of the perimeter fence." Liz says. The last person is a young girl, she couldn't be much older than me. She has black hair with pink streaks that almost reaches her waist, she has a small black ring through the centre on her nostrils.  
"I am Robyn, I have been in leadership for one year. I am head of the dauntless point system and business." Only one year, maybe she was only an initiate last year.  
"Welcome to dauntless leadership, Tris." Max says concluding introductions. "So, the first matter to address today is the upcoming faction meeting at the hub, I'd like for everyone to submit to me in writing any issues you would like raised in this meeting within the next two days. Harrison, any developments in your departments?" Max asks. Harrison has a stack of notes in front of him. As his starts to speak.  
"Not too much in the last two days, the initiates have all settled well." Harrison mentions. He looks up to Max. "Just waiting on the new guns for the general security sector. There was another incident yesterday when the safety had slipped off, no one was seriously injured."  
"Thank you, Harrison. Brock?" Max is writing down notes.  
"There has been a spike in the Factionless population due to the initiations. They are now starting to become less hostile from the Abnegations efforts to keep them fed." Brock informs Max. It still makes me proud to know that Abnegation are doing good things and positive outcomes are being achieved because of their selflessness.  
"Thank you Brock. Eric?" Max invites.  
"The new initiation rules were effective this year, we've come out of it with some good new members," Eric's eyes flash to mine, and somehow I read 'but you're not one of them' in his eyes, even though I ranked first. "No deaths to report on in the last two days. Compound guard has depleted a fair bit in the last few months we've lost five people and are only left with 8. It is my opinion that we need at least 2 new gaurds." Eric reports.  
"Thank you, Eric, I will look into new compound guards." Max guarantees. "Liz?"  
"New guards have settled in well and training is complete. Also, waiting on new guns. Repair is almost complete on collapsed beam at 1,290 meters right of the gate."Liz rushed through.  
"Thank you Liz. Robyn?" Max enquires.  
"Actually have a lot going on the last few days. The months points were allocated yesterday, no troubles with that. There has been a formal request issued by a Mrs. Kate Smith, who would like to open a new business in town regarding pets."  
"Pets?" I ask. It's the first thing I have said. Eric, Liz and Brock glare at me, obviously you don't interrupt when someone is talking.  
"Yes, Tris. Pets as in a cat or dog." Max claries. Pets? We don't have pets in dauntless... do we?  
"Yes, Mrs. Smith has petitioned that we allow dogs, cats and/or fish as pets within the compound, she would like to open a shop to sell only trained animals. I would like this topic to now be open for discussion." Robyn states.  
"I don't want dog shit laying around stinking out the place." Brock huffs.  
"We could limit cats and dogs to only those with direct access to the court yard, therefore the top level underground apartments and the two bottom level apartment floors of the Pire that all have a direct stair well." Liz suggests. "I wouldn't mind getting a cat." She adds.  
"What about barking and meowing or attacking dauntless members or..." Brock is interrupted by Robyn.  
"She has clearly specified that all animals will be strictly trained off site and will not be allowed release into the compound until they are able to pass a very strict test, fish exempt." Robyn explains.  
"Who will train them?" Harrison asks.  
"Abnegation currently have members training animals for Amity. She has approached them and they have agreed to train animals for us." Robyn answers. There's a long pause.  
"Those in favour of serious consideration of this request please raise your hand." Max requests. I've only ever seen these animals a few times, they stay only on the Amity compound. If any animal leaves the Amity compound the general guard is to capture and hold for 3 days. If the animal is not claimed by the Amity, they are put down. The Erudite developed a transmitter that stops animals from reproducing. If the Amity wish to breed the animals, they have to have erudite temporarily remove the transmitter. It is a very good way of stopping the animals from over populating. It is a very long process to breed animals.

Everyone in the room other than Brock raises their hand, even me. I am fascinated by animals.  
"The majority has decided." Max states, looking to Brock, who rolls his eyes and slumps in his chair. "Where do we stand on cats and dogs?"  
"Cats and dogs are only permitted to homes with direct access to the courtyard. Excrement will be immediately disposed of or penalties will be put into action. You will be limited to one cat or dog per apartment. If the cat or dogs behaviour does not comply with the behavioural test put in place it is to be removed from the compound until the issue is fixed. Do you agree to these terms, please raise your hand if you disagree?" Robyn states.  
"How many apartments have direct access to the courtyard?" Liz asks.  
"Ninty eight." Robyn answers. No hands are raised, Robyn writes in her booklet.  
"Fish can be kept in any apartment. Fish tanks may not exceed 100L unless specially granted by leadership council. Do you agree to these terms, please raise your hand if you disagree?" Robyn asks. Again, no disagreement.  
"The pet law will go into effect temporarily for fifty days, at the end of the fifty day period it will be rediscussed as to it's permanency. Robyn and myself will make all further decisions from here on." Max pauses for any objections, then write into his book. "The floor is open to anyone who wishes to raise an issue. Please speak up now." Max invites. No one speaks. He waited for almost a minute.  
"Thank you very much to everyone for coming to today's meeting. I will see you all in a day's time. The time will be changed to 11am to account for the faction meeting at the hub. This meeting has concluded. Tris, please stay, everyone else, you may leave." Max dismisses.

After everyone has left he come to sit in the vacant chair that belongs to no one on my right side.  
"Okay, I'm just going to go over the quick meeting rules. One, you cannot repeat anything discussed in this room unless it has been made public information. Only when someone says 'now open for discussion' or 'the floor is open' may you interrupt. Otherwise you are only to listen." Max explains. "I think you're going to do well here. As I said before, in two days at 11am we will meet back here. You and I will be going to the hub at 2pm that same day for the faction meeting." He says seriously. "Until then, enjoy your day. Maybe look into getting a pet." He adds with a smile.

* * *

**What did you think? PETS?! We all know we want Tris and Tobias to have a sidekick! I hope the meeting didn't bore you. Next chapter coming tonight! Just editing, it's smutty ;)**

**\- Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter was very tame, so here's something a little dirty ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

It was 4 pm when the meeting finished, Tobias was finishing his shift in the control room now. I headed to the apartment. I needed to talk with Tobias about what Christina had brought up earlier. About getting pregnant.

When I get to the apartment Tobias is face down on the bed, just laying there. When I close the door he looks over to me.  
"Long day?" I ask. He smiles a little and nods. He sits up as I walk over to him.  
"How was your meeting?" He asks.  
"A lot more formal than I expected. But I'm not supposed to talk about it." I answer. It's true, I've never seen anything so formal even remotely associated with dauntless, it kind of reminded me of Abnegation. But I like the small reminder of organisation.  
"Just tell me if anyone gets out of line. I'll kick their ass." He chuckles. I copy him. My face falls serious when I get the bed and straddle his lap, facing him.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something..." I trail off.  
"Anything." He agrees. How do I bring this up, what did I want to know from Tobias?  
"Do you want children?" I ask. His face contorts with confusion.  
"Yes." He answers.  
"Do you want a child soon?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.  
"Fairly soon I guess." He replies. The confusion had disappeared, he seems sure of himself now, he nods.  
"Why didn't we use a condom?" I ask. Had it occurred to me that maybe he meant to leave out the condom? Had he planned on getting me pregnant. His eyes grow wide and his hand go shaky on my hips.  
"I forgot..." He says, I think to himself, his face is plastered with dread. His features then contort in anger, "I fucking forgot!" He spits out, turning his head to the side. He turns back to me. "I am sorry, I just completely forgot about it, I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even think..." Pleading his apologies his face apologetic when all of a sudden there is no expression on his face. "Are you... Are you pregnant?" He asks. I don't know what to say, I don't know if I am. I certainly haven't guaranteed it... but there is a chance that I am.  
"I don't know." I answer honestly. "But what if I was?" I ask. Several emotions wash across his face. It takes him a while to think of the answer.  
"I'd support anything you wanted to do." He answers seriously. I crush my lips to his. Tobias is the most understanding person I know, he is the love of my life. I feel a familiar ache between by legs as his hands trail down to my ass.  
"What..." I huff, breathlessly, "What are we going to do until we find out?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.  
"I could pull out?" He suggests. I guess that would work? I pull my shirt off before I crush my lips back to his. I quickly undo my bra and discard it. It's true what Christina said, that once I've done it, I won't be able to get enough of it. I reach for the hem of Tobias' shirt and pull it over his head, my lips instantly going back to his. His fingers start on the buttons of my pants, he seems to be having a hard time. I break the kiss to stand up and discard my pants and underwear in seconds. Tobias undoes his buttons and zip and I yank his pants and boxers off. We're both completely naked now. I push his chest with one hand and his back slaps into the bed, I climb back onto him straddling either side of his lap. He's almost lined up to my entrance when I realise, I want this to last a while. I think back to the events of last night and how amazing the foreplay was. It wasn't as good as the main event, but they sure were a fantastic combination. I think back to Tobias' head in-between my legs, teasing what Christina called a clit? With his expert tongue. I look down to his now, very erect penis, I wonder what it would feel like for him if I wrapped my mouth around it. Using my mouth rather than my hand, I loved his mouth on me. Maybe he'd like that too. My lips trail kisses down his hard chest and toned stomach.  
"Tris, what are you..." He starts to ask, but as I lick his entire length, he stops mid sentence to gasp and curse. I really don't think I can fit all of him in my mouth but as I get to the tip I wrap my lips around him, it spreads my mouth wide to take the whole width of him in. I swirl my tongue around the head like he did with my clit, he moans as one of his hands comes down to tangle in my hair. Up and down, in and out seems to be the motion that gets him off, so that's what I do. I push my head down and he fills my mouth until I can't go any further, I haven't even managed to fit half of him in. I pull back until he's almost out and push him back in again as far as I can. I suck and tease with my tongue as I take him in and pull him back out.  
"Oh... fuck. Tris... fuck." He groans breathlessly as he squeezes his hand in my hair, pulling it slightly. It dosn't hurt, it only spurs me on and I begin to move faster. I can feel him starting to twitch. Both of his hands are in my hair now, emphasising my movements, at this point I look up at him, our eyes meet, only seconds later he explodes in my mouth. I stop moving until he stops twitching, then I pull him out. He tastes salty, it's a very strong taste, like rust and salt and...flour? It's a weird taste, it's unfamiliar, not unpleasant just different. I don't much like it in my mouth anymore, so I swallow it.  
"Did you just swallow?" He asks breathlessly, his eyes wide. I hesitate, is that bad? Should I not have done that.  
"Yes." I say. He smiles.  
"Apparently that's something to brag about." He clarifies. So, swallowing is a good thing? Doing that has made me so horny, I look down and can see the stickiness on his tip, I really shouldn't put that in me with the whole possible pregnancy issue, but I need him so badly. I trail my hand to my sensitive spot to realise I am dripping wet.  
"I am so horny and your covered in cum." I voice my dilemma, my face pleading. There's a hungry look in his eyes, he sits up lifting me off his legs and gets up and jogs to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. I can't wait for him to have a shower, I need him now! It's only seconds later when the water turns off, just as I was about to get up. He comes out of the bathroom, there's no glistening so I can tell he cleaned himself off.  
"I think it's your turn." He says, stalking over to me with a devilish grin. Yes, yes it is. I lay down on my back and spread my legs inviting him in, he growls before leaning down to put his head between my legs. His finger traces down my folds and he pushes hard when he gets to my entrance, inserting it in. His moan is even louder than mine.  
"_Fuck _Tris! You are so fucking wet." He growls. I know, he has two fingers pumping in me, but they're not what I want, they're not what I crave. I need him, in me. Now.  
"Fuck me!" I beg with a scream. I don't know what comes over me when I'm horny; I fucking love to curse. He's up in an instant, his hands on either side of my head rather than between my legs. He lines himself up with my entrance.  
"Tobias!" I plead again. And he thrusts in, his whole thick length, he slides in so easily because I have never been so wet. He fills me and I need everything he can possibly give me.  
"Fuck me hard and fast!" I demand, he instantaneously complies.  
"I fucking love it when you talk... like... that." He admits as he pounds into me. Christina was talking earlier about how she liked slow sex, I have no idea how. It's just a tease, knowing it can feel so much better. There's like a transformation within me whenever Tobias gets sexual. And if he says he likes something, I'm going to do it.  
"Fuck yes, Tobias! Fuck ye-es!" I praise. "I love it when you fuck me ha-a-ard, Holy fu-uck!" Just as I'm about to get the word 'hard' out he bites down on my neck, it sends a jolt through me and I'm gone. I hadn't even built up to it properly. It's the most powerful orgasm I have ever experienced, but Tobias isn't even almost done yet, he's still pounding while my body shakes violently. This makes it not only the best but the longest orgasm yet, it seems to go on for several minutes, every trust spurring it on longer. He continues to fuck me hard giving me multiple orgasms each better than the one preceding it. It's about twenty minutes later that he starts to twitch inside me. That's when I remember.  
"Cum on me, not in me!" It's almost a whisper, my mouth is dry from the constant gasps and moans. He pulls out not a second before he cums. It goes all the way up my stomach and breasts. He grunts, and slumps sideways, so he doesn't land on me. He is breathing too hard to speak.  
"I fucking love sex." I admit. He laughs silently under his booming breaths.

* * *

**I don't really recommend the 'pull out' method, not always effective. But either way****, hope you liked it :) I'm very curious after a review that asked me not to get her pregnant, what do you think? Actually haven't made my mind up about that yet. :P****  
****Next chapters coming in the next few days!**

**-Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9

**It astounds me that I have over 4,000 views! I remember how ecstatic I was when I got 100, Haha.  
Thank you for all the reviews, I love your opinions! You make me all giddy and happy when I see i have a new review ^-^**

**I hope you enjoy, thank you again to everyone that reviews, favorites, follows even just views it at all?! Thank you :)**

* * *

It only took hours for the news of the new pet law to spread around the compound. As Tobias and I entered the dining hall it was all anyone was talking about. We grabbed our food and joined our usual table.  
"I think we should have cool pets like... Lions." Uriah states as we sit down.  
"You are such an idiot, Uriah." Shauna says, shaking her head.  
"I don't think we'll be allowed lions. Maybe cats... you know, small scaled lions." Marlene says.  
"Cats? Hah, only a pansycake would get a cat." Uriah scoffs.  
"I think if we got a cat you'd love it, they're so cute and fluffy." Marlene objects with a smile.  
"It would be so annoying with it meowing all night. What if we're allowed dogs, we'd be kept awake all night by barking." Lynn complained.  
"And what about their bathroom habits, are they going to be allowed to shit wherever they want?" Uriah asks.  
"No, only in the courtyard, they'll be trained not to meow and bark all the time." I state casually as I cut my steak.  
"How do you know?" Uriah asks. I look up. Oops, I don't think I'm supposed to talk about this. If everyone knows about it must be public knowledge right?  
"I was at the meeting this afternoon." I inform him.  
"Really?! So you know all about it? What animals are we going to be getting? Can anyone have them? How many can we have? Are..." Christina bombards me with questions, everyone is looking at me with curious eyes. I just stare back at them.  
"I don't think I'm supposed to say." I interrupt.  
"Lame, just tell us." Uriah begs.  
"I can't." I insist.  
"The pet shop will be opening tomorrow morning, we'll all find out then." Tobias informs everyone.  
"I bet you told Four all about it." Christina huffs.  
"I didn't, I'm not supposed to say anything. I'm sorry guys." I apologise.  
"Oh! Guys, you'll never believe what happened at the fence today!" Christina starts off into a story about how the gate got stuck and they couldn't let the Amity truck in for almost an hour. I was glad she had taken the attention off me. I feel bad not being able to tell my friends about the things I know. I was excited to hear about the pet law at the meeting; I'd never been able to have a pet before, it was an interesting prospect.

After dinner the boys decided they were all going to go some training, have some 'boy time'. Shauna protested about not being allowed to go but they were very strict about the 'only boys' policy. Marlene was on city guard duty tonight, Lynn was hanging out with Ashley and Shauna had headed to bed because she was working early and the boys wouldn't include her. I thought it would be the ideal time to hang out with Christina. I've been spending a lot of time locked up in my room with Tobias lately - for good reason and all - but I miss hearing her rant, bitch and gossip sometimes. I ask her to come with me to buy some new shampoo as it all leaked down the drain this morning when Tobias knocked it over in the shower and broke the lid.

As we're about to head the check out Christina calls me to where she is in the next isle over.  
"What's up?" I ask coming to where she is. She's in the feminine product sections, she holding a long purple box, it only takes me seconds to realise its pregnancy tests. Christina looks over to me.  
"Maybe you should get these too?" She asks. She hands me the box and I just stare at it. "Come on." She says pulling me over to the counter.

We pass the shampoo and tests to the lady at the register. She scans the shampoo then picks up the tests, she looks up at me and gives me a condescending look and scoffs as she scans that.  
"Two points." She says, chewing her gum over-dramatically. I pass her two point cards and we leave the store with our things. I hated the way she looked at me, why does she have the right to judge me?

"Can I have a look?" Christina says as we head up to our apartments. I pass her the tests and she starts reading the box. As she's reading the box, we walk past a new store being set up, it's the pet store. The front of the store is covered with black tarps so people can't see through, but there's a large sign above it that says 'Pets' with a 'coming soon' banner over it. Just as we walk past a lady comes through the tarp and I get a quick glimpse inside; I can see tanks of water at the back, obviously for the fish. Just before the tarp closes I catch the deep brown eyes of a small mostly black puppy with some brown around its face and paws, I see something in those eyes; a loneliness that retches my heart. It's in a small cage, barley enough room to move even though it's only about the size of a new born baby. Then the tarp closes and it's gone, the sadness in its eyes haunts me as we continue walking, it's sullen face etched into my memory.

"It says 'you can test as early as 24 hours after intercourse'," Christina states, "When did you guys do the deed." She asks winking at me.  
"Last night after the party..." I say, she nods and checks her watch. "Then again in the morning, and again this afternoon." She looks at me with raised eyebrows. "We were more careful this afternoon though." I reassure her. She smiles.  
"Well, you'll have to wait until about the same time tomorrow morning then." She says. It was just before the end of breakfast... about 8:30.

When we got to our apartments Christina invited me in to hang out with her until the boys got home.  
"So, I know you're not supposed to tell us anything, but I've been talking to my walking text book of a boyfriend and he was telling me all about dogs and I just can't enough of them! I remember seeing one once when my mother took me to Amity because she was this woman's layer for... Well, that doesn't matter. It was a little puppy and it was so tiny and adorable and it had these big eyes and it was just so excited... Anyway, _if_ we were to get dogs at dauntless, would we be able to get one, or is it only people living in the Pire or something?" She asks. We live on the top level of apartments surrounding the pit, it's mostly the older dauntless that move up into the Pire, the apartments are bigger, so people usually move there when they have children. But we are on the only floor underground that are allowed cats and dogs, there's stairs in our hallway that lead directly to the courtyard. The floor beneath us aren't permitted large animals, only fish.  
"It would be possible." I inform her. It's then that I realise it would also be possible for me to get a cat or dog. Christina squeals with excitement as she gets changed into a nighty, black silk dress that barley covers her ass, let alone anything else.  
"It kind of sucks that you aren't allowed to tell me anything. I really want a puppy!" She says as jumps on the bed next to me.  
"I know, but tomorrow you'll know as much as I do." I inform her. She squeals again.

It's after 10pm when the boys get home. Will comes in telling me Tobias has gone to our apartment, so I head home. Christina tells me she'll be waiting for the pregnancy test results at breakfast.

When I get back to the apartment Tobias is in the shower. I decided he must be lonely and quickly go to join him. It played out a lot like this morning's events, though we're still keeping responsible until I take the test tomorrow.

When I wake up the next morning Tobias has already left for his shift, in fact he was almost finished, he woke at 3am to start his shift and he was finishing at 9am. However, I had bigger things to worry about this morning.

It was 8:41am, it had been more than 24 hours and it was time for me to take the pregnancy test. I get it from on top of the dresser and go into the bathroom following the instructions.

I look at how to read the results, one line and I'm not pregnant two lines... and I am. In two minutes I'll know whether or not I'm pregnant.

* * *

**Oh I am such a tease. ;) Haha.  
BIG chapter coming up next, I loved writing it, got me all emotional and such, I hope you'll enjoy it. I will be posting it later today! (It's 2:21AM at the moment, so i'm going to curl up in my bed, cuddle my puppy and read someone else's fanfiction!)**

**-Kayla**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is redoubtably my favorite chapter so far. Quick! Find out the verdict...**

* * *

One hundred and eighteen, one hundred and nineteen... one hundred and twenty seconds.

I look down and see only one line. I'm not pregnant.

I sit on the lid of the toilet seat, staring down at the test. I'm not pregnant. I didn't really think which outcome I would have preferred. I think back to the look the woman at the shop gave me, that condescending look telling me I'm too young, I am so young. Then I think back to how happy the idea of having Tobias' child made me... I cry.

I'm not sure if there tears of joy or sadness, I think they're a little bit of both. It's minutes later that my eyes dry up. I hear the door to the apartment open, it must be Tobias. I wipe my face to make sure there's no sign that I'm crying and step out of the bathroom.

I look over and the first thing I see are deep brown eyes, a little bundle of black and brown fur. The last time I saw these eyes they looked at me with a heartbreaking loneliness, now all I see is joy. He's sitting, panting with his tongue hanging out, it's almost as if he's smiling. I look up to Tobias holding the beautiful puppy on a black lead, he has the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen placed there. I look back down to the puppy and it lets out a happy yip. My eyes begin to tear up again and my legs give out my knees hitting the ground, the small pup is up in an instant as he runs to me and leaps into my arms.

I pull it back to get a better look, it's one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. It's tiny tongue licks the tip of my nose and I laugh.

"Hello." I say through my chuckles and tears. It's fur is so soft, tail wagging happily. It lets out another bark, sounding more like a yip. I squeeze it tightly to my chest, careful not to hug too tightly, it nuzzles into my neck and licks my ear. I chuckle again.

"So, you like mum do you, little buddy?" Tobias asks as he walks over to us, kneeling in front of me. Mum? As I hold this little, furry baby to my chest I can feel it's heart beat rapidly from excitement. I may not be pregnant, but I just got a new baby.

I look up to Tobias and he smiles at me, I smile back.  
"Do you like him?" He asks. Him, a boy. A little soft furry baby boy to call my own?  
"I love him." I say, smiling wider. He wriggles a little and I set him down, he jumps so his two front paws are on Tobias' knees. His tail is still wagging happily as he stares up at Tobias and he stares down to the puppy.

"He's only 12 weeks old, but already pretty well trained. He's a Rottweiler, that's the breed of dog." Tobias informs be.  
"Does he have a name?" I ask.  
"Not yet." Tobias replies. I look down to the puppy, he jumps off Tobias's lap and does the same to me, looking up with a smile. I see a small tag attached to his Black collar, it has the dauntless flames blazing.  
"Blaze." I say, still looking down at the pup, he barks at me happily.  
"I think that's perfect."Tobias says, picking him up.  
"Do you like that, Blaze?" He asks, he's met with an approving yip. Tobias and I both laugh. Tobias sets Blaze down and we stand. Blaze begins to sniff and disappears under the bed.  
"I'm glad you like him." Tobias says, wrapping his arms around my waist as we both stare at where Blaze had emerged from under the bed, still sniffing around.  
"I saw him yesterday, through a tarp. He looked so sad." I tell him.  
"He doesn't look sad now." Tobias replies. It's true, he's a bundle of joy.  
"Can we go show him to Christina?" I ask excitedly.  
"Of course." Tobias agrees. He kneels down.  
"Blaze, come."He says in an affirmative voice, Blaze stops what he's doing and races over to Tobias.  
"Good boy!" He praises, rubbing his head. Tobias grabs the lead Blaze has been dragging around with him, but I pick Blaze up and cradle him to my chest so Tobias hands me the lead and we head out the door, our beautiful new puppy in my arms.

We walk a few doors down to Will and Christina's room. Will answers the door.  
"Hey guys," Christina says, drying her hair with a towel as she walks out of the bathroom, I'm very glad to see that she is dressed. Blaze lets out a 'look at me' yip.  
"Oh!" Christina gasps as she drops her towel and runs towards us. "A puppy!" She yells with excitement.  
"Christina stop." Tobias says sternly as Blaze growls, the fur on his tiny little back sticking up. I can see he's pulled his mouth back to expose his tiny little fangs. She stops about a meter away from us, a confused look on her face and she looks to Tobias.  
"Slowly, you shouldn't scream and run at a dog." He informs her.  
"Oh, sorry." She whispers for some reason as she slowly makes the rest of her way.  
"Hand out, palm down." Tobias instructs her. "Blaze, it's okay boy." He says in a much more positive voice, Blaze looks over to him and then back to Christina. She did as Tobias said with her hand and Blaze sniffed cautiously, after a few seconds he licks her and gives a happy yip.  
"Oh, you are just adorable, look at you!" She says as she holds out her arms and I pass Blaze over to her. He's got his happy panting happening again. "Look at him!" She says to me with the biggest smile on her face.  
"I know." I smile back. Christina snaps her head to Will who has followed Tobias' instructions and is now patting Blaze.  
"I want one!" Christina pleads. Will chuckles.  
"Let's go have a look then." Will suggests, Christina squeals handing Blaze back to me and running into the bathroom. She comes out seconds later with neatly brushed hair and a line of black around her eyes.

We all head down to the Pit where the pet shop is. Everyone that passes us stares at Blaze, almost all smiling, three people stop us to ask about him. When we get to the pet shop half of dauntless is there. It's _much_ bigger than I thought. At the back is an entire 20 meter wall of fish tanks. On the left is a wall of enclosures full of kittens, to the right a wall with cages for the dogs. I'm glad to see that the cages are quite large, obviously the cage I saw Blaze in yesterday was just a temporary one. In the middle are several isles stocked with pet care items.  
"Did you want a puppy or a kitten?" Will asks Christina. She looks over to the kittens quickly before heading to the dogs calling 'Puppy!" behind her pushing through the crowds of people.  
"We're going to buy some things for this little guy." Tobias says to Will, who then goes after Christina.

Tobias leads us to the shelves with a large sign saying 'Dog Accessories' above them. There's toys, collars, bowls, food... everything we could need.  
"How much did he cost?" I ask Tobias, suddenly interested.  
"15 points." He answers. That's rent for the apartment for three weeks. It's not too bad though, Tobias and I both have high paying jobs after both ranking first in out initiate classes.

We stop in front of the food there's a few choices. I see a bag with a picture of a puppy that looks a lot like Blaze on the front, it reads 'Puppy: Large breed' seems to be what we need. I point to it and Tobias grabs a bag off the shelf. Most of the price tags are 2 points. I come across a stack of dog beds, I guess he could sleep on the bed with us, but he's so small if he falls off the side he might hurt himself. There all black, most of the store is. I find one that could easily fit two Blaze's on it and pass it to Tobias.  
"You know he's going to get really big right?" Tobias asks. I didn't know much about dogs, but I'd seen some around. I'd never seen one like Blaze though.  
"When he out grows it he can sleep on our bed." I say.  
"You're going to spoil him ridiculously aren't you." Tobias says with a chuckle. It's probably very true.  
We continue down the rows, Tobias has turned Blaze's bed into a bag of sorts, putting everything in it. We grab some toys; a rope, a ball, a little rubber bone and a little plush teddy bear that squeaks when you press down on its belly. We also buy a roll of bags made for picking up after him and some food and water bowls.

"I've fallen in love!" Christina calls out as she comes over to us. In her arms is a little black puppy, it looks a bit like Blaze but it's all black and a bit smaller. "Isn't she the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?!" She asks as she gets to us. Her pup tilts its head towards Blaze and sniffs, I move closer to Christina bringing the pup's closer together. They both sniff for a moment before Blaze breaks out in a smile. The black puppy yips and starts a happy pant.  
"Oh, she's so cute when she does that!" Christina states excitedly. She is beautiful, but Blaze has stolen my heart already, he is the most gorgeous puppy I will ever see.  
"They said she's only 13 weeks old, they called her a Labrador." Christina informs us. Will has finally caught up to Christina, a little out of breath.  
"Stop running with the poor pup." Will suggests. Christina glares at him.  
"She was meeting her new boyfriend." Christina says, moving her even closer to Blaze, he nudges her pups nose with his. I smile down at him and his new 'girlfriend'.

"What will I call you?" Christina says as she gives the little pup a little scratch on her tummy.  
"You know I had another special girl in my life once," Christina says to the puppy, her face falls a little, "My little sister. Her name is Rose. You're beautiful, just like her." A tear falls down Christina's cheek. "Would you like to share her name?" She asks the pup, who yips at her. Christina smiles and looks up to Will, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her quickly on the temple.  
"I think it suits her perfectly. Doesn't it Rose?" He asks the puppy, she yips again.  
"I think Blaze and Rose make a very cute couple." Christina says with a teary smile.

Christina and Will shop around for Rose as Tobias and I head to the ridiculously long line at the counter, there's at least twenty people in front of us. We end up paying 14 points for all Blaze's things, I pay for them seeing as though Tobias paid for Blaze. We're heading out as Christina, Will and Rose get into the line; They'll be there a while.

We head up to the apartment and set up all Blaze's things. He loves the ball even though it's a little too big for his little mouth, he walks around with it stretching his mouth wide open. Apparently he has been taught to only do his business on grass, so we take him up to the courtyard above out apartment and surely enough he takes two steps onto the grass and I'm needing to use the waste bags.

There's tonnes of other dogs and cats in the courtyard. It's a rather large court yard - at least 100 meters square – there's plenty of room for all the animals to play. I'd say there at least 40 pups running around and maybe 20 kittens? It's surprising how well behaved they all are. I did expect it I guess, there were strict rules put in place, but it's a beautiful site to see all these pups and kittens playing together, Tobias and I make sure Blaze never leaves our sight. I must say he's a great conversation starter, I've had conversations with people I never knew existed. All the new pet owners are conversing, bragging about their new additions. There's such a range in the animals; big and small: mostly small – puppies and kittens, outgoing and timid: mostly outgoing – they reflect their owners, dark and light: mostly dark - it is dauntless after all.

As I look around I can see the happiness that is radiating from every being; human, dog and cat. It's fascinating the happiness a bond like this can create, all I know for certain is that as I look down at Tobias cradling Blaze to his chest all I feel is _love._

* * *

**Did you like it?! :D I loved it!  
I'm going to be adding some pictures to my profile of Blaze and Rose :)**

**Fun fact #218 - I have a beautiful black Lab X named Blaze. I'll post a photo of him just in case you're curious :P He is my baby, very inspirational to the story... I remember when he was a puppy.. Argh, proud mummy I am, he's the closest thing i have to a child. Haha.**

_**Small rant about myself - I love dogs! Everything about them, especially my baby Blaze. I volunteer at the local animal rescue, dogs are a very important part of my life. **_

**Check out the pictures i'm putting up on my profile, they are so cute!**

**I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**-Kayla**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had this written like... last week, I thought I posted it! D: I got confused because I posted the Beta request as chapter 11 .****  
****I am so sorry! HOWEVER - Good news, you'll get two chapters tonight!**

Chapter 11:

Two days after getting Blaze, he had really settled in well. Him and Rose had become great friends, but neither of them really liked Marlene's new kitten. Marlene had said she was going to get one - Uriah was not fond of the idea – but she had done it anyway. Uriah ended up spending most of dinner talking about all the funny and cute things the kitten did. Uriah actually used the words 'cute' at one stage. They'd gotten a little black fluff ball, because Marlene had gotten it without asking him she let Uriah name him; He ended up calling him Jack, after a liquor we have in Dauntless – Uriah's favourite.

Today I would accompany Max to the faction meeting at the Hub. Earlier we had the leadership meeting, the main topic of conversation was the pets. We had discussed that they had been fairly successful, there were only a few complaints – though they were mainly from people that wanted a cat or dog that didn't live in an appropriate apartment with direct access to the courtyard.

Each of the leaders had handed Max formal reports with issues they may want brought up at the afternoons faction meeting. To be honest I was excited for this meeting, however, I was also afraid. This would be the first time seeing my father since I chose to leave him and my mother at the choosing ceremony, only minutes after my brother had deserted them for a faction they despise. I had no idea how he would react to seeing me, he might be able to forgive me, it's also very possible he will yell at me or even act as if he doesn't even know me.

Then there's Marcus; the man that had caused so much fear and agony to the person I loved the most. I'll have to sit there and listen to him as if I don't want to rip out his throat and see him suffer a long, painful death. I have never felt this intense hatred towards anyone - not even Peter who humiliated me, ridiculed me and attempted to end my life. It's different when it's someone you love getting hurt, to see someone as strong as Tobias be so scarred - mentally and physically – by his own father. I will have to find a way to ignore the fact that I loath the man to the deepest corners of my heart.

It was 1:41pm, I have been waiting at the train tracks for ten minutes for Max. I did not want to be late, I don't want to disappoint Max, I have to prove that I could do this job and that I can do it well. Tobias had helped me to memorise the train schedule and the train would be arriving at 1:43pm exactly. It would be an eight minutes ride to the Hub, we would be nine minutes early. I had already calculated everything; I just hoped the trains were running on time, if they were ever out it was only by a minute or two though.

I could hear the sound of the train horn echoing through the still air, at the same moment I felt a presence accompanying footstep behind me.  
"Miss Prior." Max says as he comes to stand beside me, with a nod and a smile. I smile politely in response.  
"Just in time." I say as we walk over to the train tracks, the train rounds the corner coming into view, and we start jogging. It's a fascinating sight to see Max board the train, I have never seen it done with such precision and grace – he has had many years of practice.

"It would be wise of you to simply observe today," He begins to explain. "It's like our leadership meeting here at Dauntless, just on a larger scale. Depending on issues Dauntless wishes to rise will depend on who will accompany you. Some of the other leaders will sometimes come, but today we don't have much to discuss. Erudite and Abnegation will often bring their entire council; Amity will sometimes bring half the faction. It changes every week." He continues.  
"Okay." I respond, taking on all the new information. He hands me a writing pad and a pen.  
"It would be wise to always bring a notepad to write down what is discussed, just in case you forget. Today, I'd like you to write down all the key points addressed." He instructs me. This is all becoming a bit too real. I look out the open doorway and I can see the buildings becoming higher, the city beginning to tower over us, we're almost at the Hub.

It is not long before Max and I are jumping out to the entrance of the Hub. There are people from all factions coming in and out of the building, displaying the traits they've been taught. That's when Max turns to me and grins, letting out a soft chuckle.  
"Race you to the door." He says with a wink and breaks into a run. I laugh and chase after him. Everything has been so formal lately, it was beginning to seem like Max didn't even belong to Dauntless. This burst of adrenalin and competition, the joy and exhilaration in the small challenge; it was so Dauntless.

Max is much taller than me, with much longer strides, he beats me – though only by a few seconds. We are both out of breath and laughing when we reach the door.  
"Good try." He comments, patting my shoulder.

We head over to the elevator, a group of Abnegation allow us to get on before them, I remember being on the other side of this. I definably prefer this side, I have places to be. We get off on the 11th floor – I commit that to memory – The elevator doors open and we are welcomed directly into a enormous meeting hall. It takes up the entire floor, there are enough seats to sit almost the entire population of the city. It has luscious red carpeting and expensive wooden seating and other accents including five podiums for each faction. It is daunting to think that I may stand behind that and speak one day soon, daunting but exhilarating.

Max leads us over to the Dauntless section, easily identified by the Dauntless flames blazing the podium. We both sit the desk situated behind the podium, only large enough to seat eight. It is then that I let my eyes wander, it's easy to spot the Abnegation. My eyes immediately settle on my father - he is seated behind his podium, at the desk like Max and I - his eyes are trained on me. His face shows shock, hurt and... joy? I can't decipher what he is feeling. As I stare at him, my face is blank, until a small smile begins to tug at my lips. It doesn't reach my eyes, my eyes portraying my guilt and sadness. An apologetic smile, a smile to say 'I'm sorry I left you, please forgive me, I still love you', I don't know if he will be able to get that just from my facial expression.

"Faction ambassadors, please take your places at your podiums." A frail abnegation man calls. Max stands, turning to smile and nod to me, before approaching his podium. This is when my eyes are pulled back to the Abnegation, I feel a writhing fury burn within me, hatred I have never experienced. Marcus; it's so much more infuriating to see his face, it takes all on my will power to remain in my seat, to refrain from going over to him and forcing him to endure the pain he put Tobias through for so many years. I see Tobias' fear landscape in my mind; _"Tobias" Marcus says_,_ clutching a belt around his fist. "This is for your own good." Tobias' fear, dread and panic flood out of him and there's nothing I can do about it. _

How could Marcus be so heartless and so cruel? My anger is easily apparent on my face as I glare in Marcus' direction, wishing I could cause him the agony he deserves to feel.

"Abnegation." The frail abnegation man encourages.

"Abnegation has few issues to raise today." Marcus speaks. His voice makes me sick, it makes the hatred burn red hot, blistering any composure I had. My body is shaking, It almost shocks me the reaction I have to simply seeing and hearing this pathetic, cruel man.

I am so lost in fury, I almost forget the reason I am forced to be in his presence. I look down at the notepad and imagine it is not Marcus that is speaking.

"We wish the mention that we believe Dauntless is becoming too violent with the Factionless." My head shoots up to him; he's criticising Dauntless? I have to grip the table to remain seated.  
"Dauntless, do you wish to rebut?" The frail abnegation asks.  
"We use the necessary procedures to keep the Factionless controlled; if a Factionless citizen is is out of line it is cause for affirmative action to be put in place. If the rules are not enforced disorder is likely to occur." Max rebuts. A well said and educated answer, I wonder if I would be able to answer in such a manner.  
"Please raise your hand if you agree with Dauntless' rebuttle." Erudite and Candor's ambassador's hands rise almost immediately; Amity's ambassador is reluctant but does raise her hand. "Subject dismissed." The frail abnegation man announces, it's at the point I realise he the master of ceremonies at the meeting.

Abnegation start a debate about the initiation processes of the other factions, stating they had many transfers seeking acceptance back into Abnegation because the initiation into other factions was unfair and harsh. I can't imagine any faction having a more demanding initiation process than Dauntless and I didn't run back to Abnegation complaining and begging them to take me back - though I did think about it. Abnegation was kindly told to get the hell over it and worry about their own faction, rather than everyone else's.

The meeting was very much like the leadership meetings at Dauntless, everybody raises their issues. I did manage to keep up with writing things down. Amity raised no issues. Candor let it known that they had planned on expanding their compound, increasing apartment space. Everyone agreed, Abnegation offered to help.

"Dauntless." The abnegation MC states.  
"Dauntless would like to make it public knowledge that we are now allowing pets within the Dauntless compound." Max states. "Dogs, cats and fish. It is currently on a trial basis. Open for any discussion." Max states. No one raises an issue with it.  
"Dauntless is currently training a new member for leadership. She will soon be taking my position at these meetings." Max says, turning to me, gesturing for me to stand. "Tris Prior, will soon become the Dauntless ambassador." I look around and see everyone's heads bowed in my direction momentarily, I find my father he is smiling and it seems sincere. He may feel betrayed, he may be upset but I believe he is proud to see that I am finding success and importance in my new faction.  
"That is all." Max states. That seems easy enough, I think I could do that.

"Erudite." The MC invites them to speak. Jeanine Matthews, I've never been her biggest fan, it may be an idea my father has planted in my head, he never liked her much either; he would often complain at the dinner table, telling stories that made her seem rather unlikeable.

Jeanine holds herself in a very arrogant way, the look on her face and the way she speaks as she addresses Erudite issues. She hasn't done anything to upset me personally in anyway, though from all I have heard from others, I am not fond of this woman. She addresses several issues with the schooling, overcrowded classes, under enthusiastic students and other things that don't concern me immensely, I simply follow along enough to be able to write coherent notes.

At the conclusion of Jeanine's address, the abnegation MC announces the floor open to anything the ambassador's wish to discuss -no one says anything.

"Thank you Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite for attending this week's faction congregation. We are grateful for your presence and involvement. Please enjoy the remainder of your days until the next meeting to hold place one week from now. You are dismissed." The MC announces. Max moves from his place at the podium to where I'm seated.  
"Time to go." He says and heads towards the exit. That was it? That was all that happens? I'm not sure what I was expecting, it only went for an hour, it was if anything rather boring. I catch up to Max, matching my stride to his. "That was probably the quickest and least eventful meeting I've ever been too." He tells me. That sounds about right. "Usually it will go longer and everyone will have more to say, there will be more arguments. That was very tame as far as these meetings usually go. Hopefully next week's will be better." He adds.  
"Hopefully." I reply. We are very lucky that only a minute after stepping out of the hub, the train appears.

"So," Max starts, after we have boarded the train. "I'm thinking I'll continue to take the ambassador duties for the next three or so weeks, then anytime from there on that you feel comfortable to take over, I'll pass the responsibility over to you. You will be in charge of speaking on behalf of Dauntless, like I did today in response to Abnegations allegation. You will also choose what should and should not be mentioned or debated. It's a rather large responsibility, but I'm sure you'll get use to it easily enough. I won't force you to take over until you feel you're adequately equipped for the position." Max says with a reassuring smile. He really is quite kind and understanding, I understand why he had been put in charge.

It is not long before we are jumping from the train to the Dauntless compound. Max takes the notepad from me and says he will see me in two days for the leadership meeting. It's almost 3:30pm, Tobias has finished work by now. I'm glad, I felt terrible having to leave while Tobias was still at work. I had to leave Blaze alone in our room, even if it was only for an hour. I walk through the courtyard, I'm watching as a young Dauntless girl, no older than twelve playing fetch with a small golden pup.

I'm pulled from my stare as I hear an eager yip, and small paws jump up onto my leg, not even reaching my knees. I look down and see familiar brown eyes, full of joy and excitement; my Blaze. His tongue hangs out as he pants and his tail whips rapidly from side to side. I smile as I lean down to pick him up, cradling him in my arms close to my chest.  
"Hello, baby boy." I greet, nuzzling into his fur.  
"He missed you." I hear Tobias state, I look up to see him walking towards us. "I missed you too." He adds, bringing his lips to mine.  
"And I missed my boys." I state, after breaking the kiss and looking back down to the beautiful puppy in my arms, smiling again.  
"How was your meeting?" Tobias asks. I place Blaze down to the floor so he can do his business, he begins to sniff for a good place around our feet.  
"It was a little boring, actually." I reply, honestly. Tobias laughs.  
"Was it now?" He asks.  
"Apparently it should be more interesting next week." I explain as Tobias cleans up after Blaze.  
"Are you happy with your career choice, are you still looking forward to becoming the ambassador?" He asks as we make our way back down to the apartment.  
"Yes." I answer. It may be incredibly difficult to have to be in the same room as his demonic father, but I am still excited and eager for the position. I do not bring up Marcus, I don't want to talk to Tobias about him.

When we get back to the apartment Blaze curls up in his bed, gnawing on a long lasting treat. I shower - alone, Tobias had already showered after work – when I'm finished I exit the bathroom in just my towel.

Tobias is sitting on the bed, leaning up on his elbows, looking me up and down, he grins mischievously. My eyebrows shoot up as a smile crookedly back at him, I point over to the dresser to suggest putting clothes on, he shakes his head slowly left to right, no. He cocks his head inviting me over, I walk over to him and he sits himself upright. His hand reaches up to untuck the towel and it falls to the floor, his grin grows wider. His lips connect with the clean naked skin just below my bust, he looks up at me and I bring my lips to his. His hands grasp my waist and pull me closer until my knees collide with the bed frame. I pull his shirt over his head before gently pushing him down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. My hand slowly traces down his smooth toned stomach and makes quick action of unclasping the button and zip of his jeans, I push them and his boxers down only enough for him to spring free, he's very aroused – so am I.

I slide my body up so he is pressed against the wetness between my thighs, our lips do not disconnect, our tongues dance hungrily. I slowly slide myself along his hard length, stimulating my sensitive bundle of nerves. I moan against his lips and his hands quickly find their way to my ass, gripping tightly as he pulls me forward and he is lined up with my entrance. He doesn't move into me, but I need him, I need to feed the sexual hunger screaming inside me.

I slide down onto him, he fills me completely and I gasp loudly as he groans in pleasure. I take a moment to enjoy the full feeling before I begin to roll my hips, pulling him out and sliding him back inside of me. I break our kiss to regain my breath, my movements only become faster and more urgent as I place my hands on his hard chest pushing myself up to hover over him. This new angle has him moving even further into me, I cry out his name as he grips my waist thrusting up into my movements.

"Fu-uck! Oh... Fu-uh... To-bi-ah-AH!" I scream as a wave of ecstasy shoots through me and my body goes limp against Tobias. He's not finished, he wraps a hand around me and flips us over, never pulling out of me but someone wriggling his pant down to his knees. He lowers himself to place a kiss on my gasping lips before he begins to thrust slowly into me again, it's always so much better after he's already sent my over the edge. It not long before his movements become urgent and slightly rigid.  
"O-oh fuck. Tris..." He doesn't need to finish his sentence, I know what he's trying to tell me. He can't cum in me, and I don't want him to cum all over the bed covers... I can always have another shower.  
"H-here." I say through gasps, point to my stomach. His face grows slightly confused. "Cu-cum _on_ m-me!" I struggle out, I try put as much emphases into the 'on' as possible. His eyes widen a bit as he grunts. His hand flies down to where we're joined as he quickly pulls out of me, his hand wrapping around himself, pumping a few times before he explodes onto my stomach and breasts.  
He rests his hand on my knee, keeping himself upright as his breathing slows. He opens his eyes and they meet mine, before they slowly lower to where he's made a mess of me. He moans as he closes his eyes again, a grin plastered to his face.

**I know you missed my lemons, I know it ;) Next chapter already up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story, I'm just so into Accidental Communication, which is turning out to be more popular too. I have so many idea's for stories I want to write but have to keep telling myself NO otherwise I will never get these finished! I've never had such popular stories before!**

****IMPORTANT** I have just posted chapter 11 and 12, make sure you read chapter 11 before this!**

**Chapter 12: **

**(**Make sure you've read chapter 11 - I posted it at the same time I posted this chapter!**)**

I wake the next morning to a light pressure on my chest before a tongue licks at my cheek. I groan and force my eyes open. It pleases me that the first thing I see in the morning are the joyful brown eyes of my puppy. Tobias has dropped him on me to wake me up, he's not even almost big enough to jump up on the bed. Tobias chuckles, and so do I, bringing my arm up to scratch Blaze behind his ear.

"Time to get up." Tobias informs me. I groan and roll over, bringing Blaze with me in my arms to cuddle. Tobias firmly smacks me on the ass.  
"Ow!" I cry out in pain. As I whip around to glare at him, he winks at me and heads over to the dresser to pull on a tight black shirt.

All of a sudden there's a vicious pounding on the door, Blaze barks and stands alert. Tobias looks over to me with a curious expression, I shrug. The loud knocks don't stop, Tobias hurry's over to the door. Behind it stands a slouched, panting Zeke.  
"Have you seen Shauna?" He gasps out.  
"No?" Tobias answers.  
"I can't find her," He struggles though straggled breathing, "Anywhere. No one's seen her since yesterday afternoon. She didn't come home last night and she didn't show up to work today." His voice is thick with concern.  
"That's not normal." Tobias comments, I'm at his side now, Blaze sniffs at Zeke's feet.  
"I don't know where she could have gone? She would have told me if she was going somewhere? Maybe something really bad has happened..." Zeke is verging on tears.  
"I'm sure she's okay." I try to reassure him.  
"What can we do?" Tobias asks.  
"I don't know. I don't know what I can do, I have no idea where she would go..." Zeke answers. "Can you guys just... tell me if you see her?" he pleads.  
"Of course." Tobias answers. He gives us a worried but appreciative look before walking back down the hall.

Tobias leaves for his shift in the control room, while I reluctantly get dressed for my day – I'd love to just stay in bed all day. I decide to take Blaze for a walk; I put him on his lead and head for the exit leading into the streets. We walk towards the centre of the city, Blaze finding interests in all of the new smells along the way, sniffing at the ground. I grin down at him; he is so beautiful. His tail is wagging so ecstatically from side to side that the whole back half of his body moves with it, throwing off his walk in an amusing wiggle.

I hear a sound behind me, I fling around to see... nothing. There is not a person in sight, nothing too make a noise. There is a relaxing breeze today, probably just the wind. I continue to walk Blaze along a degrading footpath through a crumbling part of town, much like the path I would take between school and Abnegation when I didn't catch the bus, the Factionless sector. The Factionless are quite rarely seen or heard anywhere besides the main sector adjacent to Abnegation, but I know as well as anyone else that they also live in other parts of town such as this. There are Factionless that do not accept the help of the Abnegation, the ones that take on jobs that no one in the five factions will just to earn the food and other supplies they need to survive.

I'm not afraid of the Factionless like a lot of others, maybe it's because I was raised aiding them in Abnegation. I don't feel I'm in danger walking through this part of the city, that is until I hear an unnatural growl from deep in Blazes throat, a warning that a possible danger is in the vicinity. I look around and see nothing; I look down to Blaze, who is facing behind me in a ready crouch, hackles standing up along his entire back. A shiver goes down my spine as Blaze barks a low warning bark and pull on the lead, I turn to see a tall dark figure not even 20 meters behind us. I can't discern any features as the sun is bright behind them and casting a shadow on their front. It is unmistakably a person, seeming male in stature.

"Who is that?" I ask, pulling my hand up to shade my eyes, hoping to get a better view. Blaze continues to bark and pull on the lead, he is trying to attack? That is not a good sign, dogs are generally a good judge of character and right now, Blaze see's this figure as a threat. The figure that was walking towards me starts into a sprint. I turn and run, Blaze is running with me. I have never run this fast, I think I may be running for my life.

I feel something heavy collide with my back and I slam hard into the pavement. There is a sharp pain in my head - the last thing I see is Blaze barking at me, I cannot hear him, all I can hear is a dull ringing before the fearful deep brown eyes of my terrified puppy fade away.

My eyes flutter open, I'm in a dark room. My head is throbbing and my palms sting, I have no idea where I am. I attempt to move my hands, but they won't budge, they're tied. My eyes are beginning to focus; I'm in what seems to be a house but the walls are crumbling, the piping exposed, everything coved in a thick layer of dust. I'm leaned up against a support beam, my arms tied around it.

"Blaze?" I croak. The last thing I remember was running with Blaze. We were running to something? No... from something, someone. Just then a figure rounds the corner and comes into view. There are wearing black pants a grey shirt and a red jumper, they're Factionless. They wear a black beanie that covers their entire face besides their eyes.  
"Where's my dog?" I ask. I should be concerned about me, where the hell I am, but his terrified brown eyes are haunting my mind, it's probably the abnegation in me.  
"He ran off." A low husky voice informs me. I have never heard it before, this is not someone I know.  
"Who are you and where am I?" I ask.  
"I don't think you need to know that." he responds.  
"Hello?!" I head a familiar female voice call. I can't decipher who it is. "You come back here you fucking asshole and untie me!" Shauna. It's Shauna.  
"Shauna?!" I call.  
"Who is that?" She calls back. We're yelling to each other, she's not in this room, she's somewhere else in this structurally unsound house.  
"It's Tris!" I call back.  
"Did that asshole tie you up too?!" she asks.  
"Yes!" I call back.  
"What do you want with us?" I ask.  
"I don't want anything with you. You're just leverage."  
"For what?" I ask.  
"He's a fucking jerk, I wouldn't expect him to tell you anything!" Shauna calls.  
"Like she said, I'm a jerk, you don't need to know." he says and leaves the room.  
"Hey!" I call after him, "Come back here!" I beg.  
"He has an annoying habit of _ignoring_ you!" Shauna tells me.  
"Is there anyone else here?!" I call to her.  
"Not that I know of!" she answers. "Hey, Dickhead! Could you at least tie us up in the same fucking room so I can talk to her. I've been here who knows how fucking long tied to the fucking pole the least you could do is let me talk to my friend!" Shauna yells, I hear a muffled thud and Shauna grunts. Moments later the faceless figure drags her in, her body is limp.  
"What did you do to her?" I demand.  
"I'm getting really sick of her complaining." he answers as he props her up against anther support bean about ten meters away from me, tying her arms around it. Her head hangs to the side, her messed hair covering her face, a droplet of blood slides down her temple.

It's been fifteen minutes since he left her, I was starting to think she wasn't going to wake up, until eyes began to flutter and she began to stir.  
"Shauna?" I ask, he eyes settle on me and she looks confused for a moment.  
"Tris?" she asks as her eyes focus. "Tris, oh god, I can't believe he got you too."  
"Zeke's going crazy looking for you." I tell her, I feel she needs to know he's worrying for her.  
"I'm sure Four's doing the same thing right now." she says with a sympathetic smile.  
"Why did he take us?" I ask.  
"There's two of them, and neither of them will tell me a fucking thing." Shauna doesn't usually swear, but she's been here for almost a day, I can imagine her composure is wearing thin. How long will I be here... are we ever leaving... what do they want with us?

**Oooooooh, where am I going with this? You'll have to wait and see. ;) If you have a preference between my stories please review and tell me, if most people prefer a certain one I'll focus of that.**


	13. Please, don't hate me!

**I am very sorry to say that my stories have taken a slip in my list of priorities.**

**I have just gotten a new job, one that I love so much but takes up so much time and leaves me too exhausted and mentally drained to write.**

**This does NOT mean I will never continue my stories, I will get back to them as soon as possible!**

**I'm really sorry, but for now - maybe a week, maybe a month - my stories are on break. **


	14. Chapter 13

**You guys thought I was never going to update again, didn't you ;) I could never leave you hanging like that!**

**I had a lot of doubt about this story because I discussed this with my friends and they decided to point out all the things that were unrealistic and I started doubting myself and it's legitimacy- until I realized, it's my fucking story and I can do whatever the hell I want! ^-^ If I want them to have a pet unicorn then Erudite will damn well get onto it! (No, they won't be getting a pet unicorn, that was an example, I apologize for the false hope.**

**Previous chapter:**

**_It's been fifteen minutes since he left her, I was starting to think she wasn't going to wake up, until her eyes began to flutter and she began to stir._****  
****_"Shauna?" I ask, her eyes settle on me and she looks confused for a moment._****  
****_"Tris?" she asks as her eyes focus. "Tris, oh god, I can't believe he got you too."_****  
****_"Zeke's going crazy looking for you." I tell her, I feel she needs to know he's worrying for her._****  
****_"I'm sure Four's doing the same thing right now." she says with a sympathetic smile._****  
****_"Why did he take us?" I ask. _****  
****_"There's two of them, and neither of them will tell me a fucking thing." Shauna doesn't usually swear, but she's been here for almost a day, I can imagine her composure is wearing thin. How long will I be here... are we ever leaving... what do they want with us?_**

**Chapter 13: **

**Tobias POV**

'Screen check, monitors one-three-five and two-one-eight.' A voice instructs through my headset, I check monitors 135 and 218, just two young boys showing each other their pocket knives - doesn't seem too harmful; no aggression, just bragging.

Suddenly there's a strange scratching on the door to the control room, I pull off my headset and stare at the door until I hear a bark; not just any bark, Blaze's bark.

I'm on my feet and running to the door in an instant. I open it and Blaze looks up at me and whimpers.  
"Blaze? What's wrong boy?" I ask, kneeling down to him. He has his lead on, it just drapes behind him. I check the hallways for Tris but I can't see her. "Where's mum?" I ask, he whimpers loudly and starts off down the hall, stopping to look back at me, as if to imply I should follow him.

"I have to leave early, Josh cover for me." I call back into the control room. Josh salutes without looking away from his screen. I close the door and grab Blaze before we start into a run.

He leads me out of the Dauntless compound and down a degrading footpath in a dead part of the city. Why would Tris be out here? We run for about 10 minutes before he slows then suddenly stops. I look down to see a small red stain on the pavement... Blood.

"Where's mum?!" I yell down at Blaze breathlessly, he just whimpers. Tris is hurt and I have no idea where she is. I mentally scan my surroundings looking for camera's, I find one about 10 feet behind me, facing back towards the Dauntless compound.

I run. I run as fast as my feet will carry me, Blaze pants and struggles to keep up, I pick him up and run impossibly faster. I'm back in the Dauntless compound in under five minutes.

When I get to the control room I sit down at my station and flick through the camera's to find the one I'm looking for. This is quite difficult with over 800 camera's to go through. Blaze sits loyally by my feet. My pants mimic his as I attempt to catch my breath, to slow down my erratic heartbeat.

I find it, the bare street. I instantly hit rewind, there is activity on the screen and I press play. Tris. She's walking Blaze down the street, she seems fine. Moments after a man wearing a balaclava walks onto the screen, he's following her, not far behind her either. I hear Blaze bark in my headset but I can't see him – he and Tris have already walked off screen. 'Who is that?' I faintly hear Tris' concerned voice. The man starts to run in her direction, all I hear are footsteps.

A few seconds later Blaze sprints across the screen back towards Dauntless. What happened to Tris?!  
"Fucking useless camera's!" I growl as I smash my fist into the desk.  
"Four?" I hear someone call behind me. I turn around and see Zeke coming over to me. His expression is a strange combination of terror and fury. He says nothing as he hands me a piece of paper.

_We have Shauna and Tris.  
If you want them back in one piece you will follow these instructions.  
At 0200 hours tomorrow morning you will cause a fault in all in Dauntless security cameras effectively shutting the system down for a minimum of 10 minutes.  
You will not tell anyone about this.  
If you follow these instructions we will release Shauna and Tris to you._

"Someone's taken her." He says furiously, tears threatening to spill over.  
"Someone's taken them." I correct him. I turn around and replay him the almost useless video for him.  
"We need help." Zeke states.  
"We can't tell anyone about this." I counter, the instructions are very clear, I don't want anything to happen to Tris, or Shauna for that matter. It's almost 4 in the afternoon, we only have... 10 hours, "Where did you get the letter?" I ask.  
"It was slipped under my door." He answers.

After checking the footage of Zeke's hallway we see the person who slipped it under. It's a man, well built, cloaked in black, hood up, face hidden. I'm ready to destroy this pathetic security system. We have 10 hours to devise a flawless plan to comply with these instructions; fault the camera's, without putting anyone in danger, risking our jobs or positions in Dauntless for that matter.  
"What do we do?" he asks.  
"We follow the instructions." I state.

**Tris POV**

I don't know what time it is, how long we've been here or what is going on. My back and arms are in a torturous pain from being braced against this beam. My head is still aching from the impact with the pavement.

"Tris?" Shauna croaks.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"Do you think they'll kill us?" She asks. I had thought of the possibility, I did not dwell on it, I don't want to think of it as a possibility.  
"I don't know." I answer honestly.  
"I hope someone finds us." She whispers.  
"I'm sure Zeke and Four are doing whatever they can right now to find out where we are and how to get us back home." I try to reassure her, and myself.  
"They'll find a way," she breathes deeply, pausing, "they have to."

**Tobias POV**

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that?!" Zeke yells at me. I give him a warning look before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the control room, before he shakes my arm off. "What are you doing?" He asks.  
"We should probably go somewhere _private _and talk about this." I say sternly before heading to his apartment, his is the closest.

"Calm down, we need to figure out how we're going to pull this off." I command as Zeke continues to scan the letter as he paces his apartment, hyperventilating.  
"How are we going to shut down all of the fucking camera's for ten minutes?" he asks in a panicked voice, an octave too high for him.  
"Keep your voice down," I warn, we can't have anyone hearing this conversation. "We could disconnect it from the power?" I suggest.  
"It's hooked up to the main Dauntless power supply and has its own back-up generator." Zeke presents his concerns. His breathing is back to normal, though he continues to pace franticly.  
"I don't see you coming up with any idea's? We have to find a way to do this without anyone knowing we did it." I explain. This is impossible, security is too highly prioritised at Dauntless.  
"Do we want to be in the control room? Do we want anyone else to be in there?" He asks.  
"Well, over-night shift has two people working in the control room. We could probably arrange to have anyone we want in there, I don't think both of us should be, it would see us as obvious culprits to any malfunction. Maybe we should organise it so that one of us is in there so we can make sure everything goes to plan." I suggest.  
"Me or you?" Zeke asks.  
"I don't know yet. We have to come up with a plan first." I remind him. We silently ponder the possibilities.  
"We can't just turn the power off to the monitors, because the camera's will still record. We have to shut down the whole system. The camera's have built-in batteries to default power supply if the main power outlet fails. We can't just go take out all of the batteries." Zeke thinks aloud.  
"The only way to shut the recording system down is to cut power to both the monitors and camera's, or disconnect the camera's from the recording system or..." I start rattling off before Zeke interrupts me.  
"Disconnect them?" He asks. He has a plan. "How are they connected?" He asks.  
"Through the main cable. Each camera is connected to a wire that directly connects to the main unit." I tell him.  
"We cut it." He states simply.  
"How..?" I coax. His face falls.  
"I don't know." He surrenders helplessly.  
"We could physically cut the main cable, but how would we do that without anyone knowing we did it on purpose?" I ask. Blaze starts growling as he plays tug of war with a shirt sleeve hanging out of Zeke's chest of draws.  
"Oi!" Zeke scolds, as Blaze tears the sleeve clean off the shirt. "Blaze!" He whines. He spins around to me. "Blaze?" He asks.  
"What about him?" I ask looking down to my mischievous puppy, happily ripping Zeke's sleeve into shreds.  
"He could chew through it." Zeke suggests. I contemplate, though it's not long before I realise that would be a very bad idea.  
"He could get electrocuted and he would be blamed and probably sent out of the Dauntless compound for inappropriate behaviour, if he survived the electro- No, not Blaze." I inform him, cutting myself short, I didn't want to think of the negative possibilities.  
"We could send a virus through the system?" I suggest.  
"Where would we get a virus powerful enough to shut down the whole system?" He asks.  
"I could write one." I suddenly realise.  
"Why didn't we come up with that earlier? Go, you're wasting time!" He hurries me as he usher's me out the door.  
"What kind of virus am I supposed to come up with?" I ask.  
"I don't know, computers are you're thing, not mine, i just look at them all day. You're the one that programmes them, now go!" He says pushing me down the hall.

Eight hours later I am fine tuning the code for my programme. I decided against an actual virus or worm, to easily detected. I am developing a key trigger re-programming code that I will download onto a computer being used by another control room officer. It will cause a chosen command to trigger a system shutdown. It won't be detectable because it will delete itself from the computer's memory upon shut down. I've made it so when the computer zooms in on camera 746 it will trigger the shut down.

Zeke has organised for him and Wayde – one of the initiates is Tris' class - to be in the control room. Better him than me, everyone knows I'm good at programming computers, I don't want that leading any suspicions. Zeke has chosen the 411-820 camera's. On night shift each person gets half of the 820 camera's to monitor. Zeke will pretend he is having computer problems and ask Wayde to zoom onto camera 746 and as soon as he does that, complete system failure.

It's 12:23 as I stand from the computer that has been allocated to Wayde for his shift tonight. I have successfully downloaded the re-programming code, all we have to do is wait. Nightshift starts at 12:30.

**Zeke POV**

It's been quite tonight, nothing eventful happening - yet. Every minute the clock ticks closer to 2:00am I grow more and more nervous. At 1:51 my hands are shakey and my skin is coated in a thin gleam of sweat, even though it's rather cool in the control room.

It's hard to think about anything besides Shauna. She's been gone for so long. I have no idea what these assholes have done with her, I don't know if she's safe... I don't even know if she's alive. I don't know what I'd do with myself without Shauna. I may seem tough as nails on the outside, but most of the time it's just a mask. I'm not overly emotional or sensitive but Shauna changed me.

I'd met her the first day of training, we were only 12 – she couldn't throw a punch if her life depended on it and in Dauntless it kind of did, so I helped her. We were 14 when we had our first kiss, 16 when we lost our virginity to each other – the day we officially got into dauntless.

Shauna is okay, she will be fine. This will all be over soon and she'll come home to me. I'll marry her and we'll have beautiful children that hopefully get their looks from their gorgeous mother. I'll do anything to have that, I will get Shauna back.

1:58, it's now or never.  
"Come on you stupid thing!" I say hitting my hand against the side of my monitor.  
"What's up, man?" Wayde asks from four computers over.  
"It's not working, aye. Could you do me a favour?" I say turning to him. I hope only I notice the slight tremor in my voice.  
"Sure." He says casually.  
"Can you check on camera 746? It won't let me zoom in." Four better hope to fucking god that this works, I don't like Plan B – It will definitely end up with us getting found out and kicked out of Dauntless.

Suddenly the whole room goes black, it worked.

**Again, it may be a small while before I update again - fitting writing in with work and sleep is difficult. Im really sorry!  
Also, I didn't send this to my Beta for editing because my email is... well it's fucked itself really. So, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
You're comments are really the only thing keeping me writing, seriously - I never follow things through but i really want to write this to the end! - so keep up the reviews guys! 3**

**\- Kayla.**


End file.
